The New Hellmouth: The Beginning
by iKnightWriter
Summary: (Season 1) Stiles and Scott went into the woods that night in search for a body. What they get isn't what they expected. Scott's a werewolf and Stiles tries to help her friend adjust to the new powers, but it's hard when said friend tries to kill you so many times. That and other problems occur, like a temper-mental werewolf named Derek Hale, suddenly comes into their lives
1. Wolf Moon pt 1

**Congratulations you are about to read my version of Teen Wolf under my new name iKnightWriter. Why is that so special you ask? It's because I've never written anything outside the Naruto fandom and I currently got sucked into Teen Wolf. Like I binged watched the entire series. Also, I made Stiles a girl just to see what things could happen. Big Sterek shipper so be prepared. Enjoy my version of Season 1 !**

**I DON'T OWN TEEN WOLF**

* * *

Scott McCall was doing his new bed ritual. It consisted of him, threading his lacrosse stick and making sure it was strong enough and doing pull-ups and sit-ups. The placement practice for the team was on the first day of school and he was determined to make first line this year. While doing his push-ups Scott heard a strange sound coming from outside the house. He knew that his mother was at the hospital on a night shift, which left him alone. At first he thought he was imagining things until he heard the noise continue. So he did want any normal person would do. He went outside to check it out.

Once Scott armed himself with his baseball bat he went outside and stood on the porch. He didn't see or hear anything suspicious and chalked it up to him being nervous about the placement tomorrow. _Maybe it was just my imagination_, he thought, but as soon as he was about to turn around a body suddenly fell in front of him hanging upside down. It resulted not only him, but also the other person screaming at each other and almost being scared half to death. It took a second for both persons to realize they knew each other.

"Stiles! What the hell are you doing?" Scott questioned the girl. He was still holding onto his bat while still trying to catch his breath.

"You weren't answering your phone!" She told him, as if that's the reason why she was hanging upside down. She was surprised that she didn't even fall off. She noticed the bat in Scott's hand. "Why do you have a bat?"

Scott put down the bat. "I thought you were a predator." He explained to her. Stiles couldn't help, but laugh at her friend. "Yes, laugh at your best friend, who could've almost killed you." He said sarcastically.

Once Stiles was done with her laughing fit, she explained her reasoning. "Look, I know it's late, but you're going to want to hear this. My Dad left 20 minutes ago because dispatch called. Not just him, but every officer in the state!" She said with excitement in her eyes. Scott was just surprised that she was still hanging there.

"What for?"

"Two joggers found a dead body in the woods." She told him before flipping onto the ground landing on her feet. Scott looks over at her.

"A dead body?"

"No a body of water…yes dumbass a dead body." She responded, while climbing over the railing of the porch. ""

"Like a murder?"

"No one knows. Except that she's girl about 20 years old." Scott gives her a questioning look.

"If they found the body, then what are they looking for?" Stiles begins to have a smile form on her face.

"That's the best part…They only found half." Scott noticed that the smile changed into a mischievous one.

* * *

It wasn't long before they reached the Beacon Hills Preserve. Stiles jumped the jeep and grabbed her flashlight, while Scott walked slowly behind. He really didn't want to be here and he made that known. "Are we seriously doing this?" Stiles and Scott have done a lot of stupid things in their childhood, but nothing was as extreme as to looking for a dead body.

"Oh, come on. You always bitch about how nothing ever happens in this town. If I didn't know any better I'd say you're the girl." Stiles said to him. They both were treading deeper into woods and trying not to fall and hurt themselves. Scott ignored his friend's remark.

"But I wanted to get a goodnight's sleep before the placement practice." Scott explained. To which Stiles responded, "Because it takes a lot of effort to be a benchwarmer."

"No, I'm going to play this year. I've been practicing and training." In the darkness, he could hear Stiles laughing.

"Everyone is allowed to dream. Even if it is unrealistic and pathetic." They come across a hill and began to climb. There was a moment of silence until Scott spoke again. "So, which part of the body are we looking for?"

"Huh? I didn't even think about that." Stiles admitted. "Okay. So what if the killer is still out here?" He asked already knowing his friend's answer. "Funny you should say that." Scott stopped to use his inhaler.

"Glad to see you thought this through all the way. You know maybe the one with asthma should have the flashlight." Scott informed her. Once they got to the top Stiles noticed officers and their dogs in the distance and quickly dragged herself and Scott to the ground.

* * *

Then Stiles randomly jumped up and began running. She was a good runner and could hear her friend calling out for her, but she knew he wouldn't catch up to her. She really didn't know where she was going until she ran right into a random officer and their dog. Admittingly, this surprised her and she fell to the ground as a light shined in her face. "Wait a minute," a voice she recognizes said. "This delinquent is mine." The Sheriff took place of the officer.

"Hey, Dad." She said meekly. Her father gives her a look. "Where's your twin? Your partner in crime?" He questioned her. She gives him an innocent look.

"Who? Scott? He's at home getting ready for the placement practice tomorrow." The Sheriff gives her a doubtful look, only to call out for Scott. But he didn't get a reply back. Looking back at Stiles, "Do you listen in on all my calls?"

"Just the entertaining ones." Stiles answered sheepishly.

"Come on, young lady, we need to have a talk about invasion of privacy." With that being said, he escorted her back to the jeep. Stiles' could only hope that her friend would be alright that night.

* * *

The next morning Stiles rushed to school to see the bite mark that Scott acquired last night. The bite was on Scott's side banged up. "What do you think did it?" She asked in attempt to touch it. Scott smacked her hand away.

"I heard howling so maybe a wolf." Stiles snickered a bit before responding. "Yeah right. Not possible. California hasn't had wolves in like 60 years."

"I know what I heard." They begin walking towards the school, until Scott gives her some more news. "Yeah, well you won't believe this unless I tell you I found the other half of the body." This grabbed Stiles' attention. "Oh my God, that's like the coolest thing ever to happen," Stiles notices a particular guy walking in their direction. It was Landon Martin, Stiles long time crush since 3rd grade. "But not as cool as the day Landon Martin transferred to Beacon Hills." She said boldly. "Hey, Landon you look like," Landon Martin walks right by without acknowledging he. "You're going to ignore me." She mumbled.

She turned her attention back to Scott who told there with a grin on his face. "I blame you and your nerdiness." She told him.

* * *

Stiles wasn't one for paying attention in class. Her ADHD made sure of that. She was actually more excited about how Scott and her were going back out into the woods after the placement practice. While looking at her syllabus she heard a noise coming from Scott as if he were in pain. Just as she was about to see if he was a okay the principal came in with a new student. "This is Allison Argent. Please make her feel welcomed."

Stiles, then noticed that Scott randomly handed the girl a pen as she sat behind him. Also, the face that Scott hadn't stopped staring at her and had a stupid look on his face. _Aww, my Scott just got bitten by the lovebug._

* * *

As per tradition Stiles attended Scott's placement practice. Scott considered her his good luck and Stiles didn't mind cheering on her friend. What caught her eye at the practice was Landon sitting with the new girl. "Unbelievable, she hasn't been here for a day and already has Landon right in her lap. Talk about unfair." Stiles observed quietly to Scott. Scott looks at the two, but didn't see any romantic agendas happening. "You know what they say. Beautiful people stick together." Scott told her. Stiles punches him in the arm. "Just for that I hope Jackson gets you in the face." She said with a smile. "But good luck though." She sat with the crowd and watched the practice.

It was a rough start at first. Scott did get hit numerous of times, but at least it wasn't the face. It wasn't until after a good yell from the coach that Scott started to be amazing. He was flipping over the players or running up against with a vengeance. It was kind of scary, but that didn't stop her from cheering on her best friend.

* * *

After, the placement practice they were back in the woods. Stiles and Scott both splashed through the creek with a lack of grace as Scott explained what happened to him on the field. "It's like I can hear everything and smell things." Trying not to fall on her face Stiles asked, "What things?" Scott stood beside her and smelled the air.

"Like the gum in your pocket." He said simply.

"I don't have-" She starts before her hand touches a gum wrapper from her jacket pocket. Scott gives her a smirk, which she ignores. Scott then randomly stops at a spot. "It was right here, when I dropped it." He told her. He ran his fingers through the ground and found nothing. Scott didn't understand. It was the exact same place where he dropped his inhaler and came across the other half of the body.

"It doesn't seem like you need it anymore." Stiles told him. "Yeah, doesn't change the fact my mom my kill me." Stiles gave him that.

"So you're saying everything that has happened so far started because of the bite?" She asked him. "Yeah, what if it's some type of infection. You know, where once the body is done with the adrenaline rush and I go into a coma?" Scott begins to panic. Stiles thinks for a minute.

"You know I heard of this before. I think I know what it is." She said with a straight face. She places her hands on her hips. "Well…" Scott said trying not to freak out anymore.

"Sounds like lycanthropy."

"What is that bad?"

"Oh yeah, it's the worse, but its only once a month." She informed him. "Once a month?" Scott questioned. Stiles gives him a mocking wolf howl. This resulted in her getting punched in the arm. "Come on! It's not funny." Scott told her, while she laughed. "Hey, you're the only that swears he heard a wolf howl. Maybe it was trying to give you it's location." Scott rolled his eyes. "I don't believe you." He begins to walk away.

"Hey, who knows you could be a werewolf come Friday night." Stiles said following him. "What's Friday night?" "A full moon." Stiles said simply. Scott gives her a glare. Stiles holds her hands up in the defense position. "All I gotta say is expect to find me in shop class making silver bullets." That remarked earned her into a chokehold by Scott. Stiles was laughing until she noticed a man watching them from the distance. Scott didn't seem to notice, but before Stiles could tell her friend the man walked in their direction. "What are you doing here?" It wasn't a pleasant sounding voice. Scott released her and stood in front of Stiles, as if to protect her. When none of teens spoke the man did again. "This is private property."

"Sorry, man we didn't know." She told him. She grabbed onto Scott's arm.

"Yeah, we were looking for something…" Scott started, but Scott could tell the man wasn't buying it. "But it wasn't that important." He concluded, his voiced filled with nerves.

The man glanced at Scott for a moment before his eyes laid on Stiles. Once, their eyes met they both felt a pull from each other. He, then tossed Scott's missing inhaler and walk way. There was a moment of silence. "Dude, that was Derek Hale, remember?" By the look on Scott's face she could tell he didn't. She rolled her eyes at her friend's lace of knowledge. "He's only a few years older than us. His family died in a house fire, like 10 years ago."

"I wonder what he is doing back." Scott wondered aloud. Stiles shrugged at him. "I don't know, but I gotta say he is kinda hot." Scott rolled at her. "Come on, I'm going to be late for work." Scott told her. As they walked, Stiles felt like someone was watching them and turned to see Derek watching them. She, once again, felt a pull as their eyes met.

**Alrighty, so what do you think? Lay it on me. I decided to split the episodes b/c come on y'all know they have a lot of stuff going on :). **


	2. Wolf Moon pt 2

**Alrighty here's the second half of Wolf Moon. Enjoy! **

**I DON'T OWN TEEN WOLF OR BONES BY YOUNG GUNS**

* * *

It was the second day of the placement practice for Scott and Stiles was nervous for many reasons:

1. Being tonight was a full moon

2. She overheard her Dad talking to the M.E. about the body in the woods

3. There was a party tonight and Landon had asked her to perform a song

4. Full moon = a possible wolf-out Scott

Granted number 3 wasn't on the top of her list of things to worry about, but when your crush asks you to perform for their party you do it without even thinking of your actions. She couldn't worry about something so trivial when there seemed to be more complex issues coming into play. Like Scott kept assisting on going to the party. Stiles tried desperately to tell Scott about the information her discovered, but he completely ignored her.

"But Scott! Listen, they found hairs on the body."

"Stiles! Not now!" Scott all, but roared at her. It took her by surprise that voice even came from Scott's body. It wasn't the Scott she knew and grew up with. She tried to grab at him, but he managed to avoid her grip. She didn't stay and watch him this time. She bolted home and started some intense research. What she found was pretty intense. There were all types of stories of how in the early centuries people also did wolf hunts along with the witch-trials. She noticed a picture of a werewolf, during a full moon, with blood running down it's mouth. It wasn't the wolf that scared her. It was the dead body in its arms and the grin it was making. Stiles didn't even she was holding her breath, until a soft escapes her mouth. _Is Scott capable of doing this?_ She wondered.

She was in such a deep thought, that the sound of someone knocking on her door surprised her. Once she recovered, she was greeted by a happy best friend. "Guess who made first line." He asked her rhetorically, walking in her room. Stiles was happy for her friend, but there were bigger issues that needed to be addressed.

"Listen, Scott I don't think you should go to the party." Stiles said carefully. Scott looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"Why not?"

"Tonight's the full moon"

"Stiles not this again." Scott's body began to shake with aggravation. Stiles put her chair in between them. She didn't like doing it, but she also didn't like how her friend was acting.

"I'm serious. You have been very agitated and you all, but roared at me today. Scott, I'm scared, that you're going to do something you're going to regret."

"No, I can control it. I didn't hurt anyone." Scott rationalized.

"That maybe be true-" Stiles began, but she suddenly found herself up against the wall. She didn't know how it happened.

All she knew was that in front of her was Scott's eyes were glowing yellow and his hand wrapped around her neck, breathing heavily. "Scott?" She whispered. Hearing his name, seemed to snap Scott out of whatever he was in. Scott face turned to guilt. "I'm sorry Stiles, but I'm not going to miss this date with Allison." With that Scott left the room.

It took a moment for Stiles to regain control of her breathing. She looked around the room and saw that her chair was thrown to the other side of the room. As she picked it up, she noticed that there were three slash marks across the chair. _Oh damn,_ she thought to herself.

* * *

The night had fallen and Stiles was at the party. As were Scott and Allison. That didn't surprise her, she knew Scott wasn't going to listen. She just hoped that her friend didn't wolf-out or anything. Everything seemed to be going fine until Stiles had to perform a song. She almost didn't want to, but Landon was very persistent and Landon gets what Landon wants.

Up on stage with the band, Stiles looked out into crowd and noticed Scott and Allison together, nothing out of the normal yet. Once the music began, Stiles remembered her sudden stage fright. She tried to find a way out, but kept her eyes fell on Scott, who gave her a thumbs up as if it were for good luck.

"_Down under the night sky I lay in wait_

_Praying to whoever will listen to me._

_I'd fashioned my own cross,_

_Been crushed by its weight._

_There's no stronger message_

_Than dirt in your face."_

She started out a bit shaky, but she didn't let it show and she doubted anyone even noticed.

"_I've seen down the end of the road_

_I deal in a different story, oh_

_I will never let go again_

_I feel it in my bones, (bones) bones, (bones)_

_I feel it in my bones, bones, bones, bones_

_I'll do this on my own, own, own, own, bones, bones, o-oh"_

Her eyes traveled around the room and her eyes fell upon Landon, who was enjoying himself as well. And that just boosted Stiles confidence even more.

"_They say the spirit's willing_

_But the flesh is always weak_

_I found everything I needed_

_Right beneath my skin, oh"_

She repeats the chorus again, and out of nowhere a light was in her face. Outside the window, war the full moon coming from behind the clouds. She frantically searched for find Scott, while not trying to show the panic in her face. She did see him and it looked like he was in pain, but she couldn't just randomly stop performing.

She tried to follow him with her eyes, but with everyone moving around she lost sight of him._ This can't be good,_ she thought.

"_I've seen down the end of the road_

_I deal in a different story, oh_

_I will never let go again_

_I feel it in my bones, (bones) bones, (bones)_

_I feel it in my bones, (bones) bones, (bones)_

_I know I'm not alone (o-oh, bones, bones, o-oh, no)"_

Once she was finished with the last stanza of the song everyone cheered. Stiles almost wanted to relish it, but she remembered that Scott was having a freak out. As she got off the stage, Landon greeted her. "Wow, Stilinski didn't know you had it in you." Stiles gives a smile and stutters a thanks.

It was pretty crowded in the house, but Scott was nowhere to be seen and Allison looked like she caught a ride with someone else. Looks like Scott just about screwed things up. Once she stood outside trying to figure out where her friend was someone grabbed her. It wasn't in a gentle manner either. She was up against a tree and was confronted with a very pissed out Derek Hale. He had her arm twisted from behind her. There she felt a pull from him, but since she was freaking out so she was able to ignore it.

"What is with every person guy manhandling me?" She asked. Derek didn't bother answering the question.

"Where is he?" Derek said. Stiles struggled to get out of his grip, but it didn't seem to work and Derek made it known. "Don't even bother. Now answer the question."

"I don't know." She lied. There was a shift in pull. It felt tighter and stronger. She felt like he knew she was lying. She looked into his piercing green eyes.

"Maybe in the woods." She told him. In a flash, he was gone. She still felt the pain from the twisting of the arm. She begin to wonder, why Derek was interested in Scott and why the hell every time he was around that annoying pull feeling happened.

* * *

Early the next day, Stiles received an anonymous tip about Scott's location. She found him without a problem, he was wondering down the road in nothing, but his underwear. Luckily, she brought him a change of clothes.

"You should've heard him. He sounded like a lunatic. Saying I needed to learn how to control it." Scott told her. What happened in her room, flashed into Stiles' mind. Last night Scott indeed turn into a werewolf. Not a full one, but a half one. But he wasn't alone.

"Well, he did save your life. I think maybe we should hear him out." Stiles told him, but her friend wasn't listening. He kept going on about the woods.

"And apparently there are hunters and they hunt and kill my kind." Scott went on. Stiles remembered reading about how there were werewolf hunters as well.

"And then there's Allison…" Scott finally stopped his tangent.

"Come Monday, I'm sure you'll make a good reason as to why you abandoned her." Stiles told him.

* * *

It was Monday and Scott still hadn't figured out what he was going to tell Allison. Therefore, he resorted in avoiding her thought out the day.

"I may have just blown my chance with her." Scott whined to Stiles. They both stood outside the school and noticed Allison walking. Allison noticed the two and had a pissed off look on her face.

"Not, unless I have anything to say about it." Stiles told him. She gave her friend a push into Allison's direction. She watched Scott stumble over to Allison. Scott gave Stiles a death glare and she waved it away. The conversation between the two of them didn't seem that bad. In fact, once Allison walked away both Scott and Allison had a smile on their face.

"I take that's she giving you another chance." Stiles said. Scott nodded as they watched her walk away.

"See, nothing to worry about." Stiles assured her friend, but then she noticed Scott's face paling. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Allison's father was in the wood last night. He shot me. He's a hunter." Scott informed her.

* * *

**Well, that's enough of this chapter lol. You know what to do.**


	3. Second Chance pt 1

**Come on people, I know you're reading this. Give me some love or hate here lol. I wasn't going to do four chapters this weekend, but it was killing me knowing I had the chapters ready so here ya go! Enjoy! **

**I DON'T OWN TEEN WOLF**

* * *

"Oh my god, her Dad wants to kill me." Scott comes to the realization as he and Stiles walked to the field for another practice.

"Now, calm down." She began giving him a shoulder rub, in order to calm his nerves. "Are you even sure that he recognized you?" She asked him. Scott shook his head. "See no harm, no foul." She told him. "Gee, thanks." He told her, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Anything, I can do to help." She replied with a grin on her face.

While Stiles watched the practice, she felt a presence. The same presence she felt at the party and the same day she and Scott were looking for his inhaler. _Oh God why is he here?_ She didn't have to look to know that Derek was somewhere close by watching them. Scott must've felt it too because he looked right at her before getting tackled by Jackson Whittmore. She winced as she heard the impact. "Come on Scott, shake it off!" She cheered toward her friend.

It was about a second before Scott got up and his whole demeanor changed. It changed all together like he was a different person. When the coach blew the whistle again, the practice commenced. Only this time it looked like no one was able to touch Scott. It wasn't until Scott ran into Jackson head on did Stiles realize what was happening. The impact was hard and rough. Jackson's body flew into the air and cause him to land on his back.

While, the rest of the team circled around the fallen player Stiles ran after Scott. She got into the locker room when she realized her friend was actually shifting. "Get away from me!" Scott told her. He was struggling to keep calm, but it wasn't working. He tried to get away, but Stiles stupidly followed.

"Scott? Buddy. It's okay. Just stay calm." Stiles told him while trying to stay calm herself. Scott lets a groaning sound. "Stiles you need to leave." Scott warned her again, before disappearing. There was nothing, but silence. That didn't make Stiles feel any better.

"Scott?"

A growling sound answered her and she lets out a gasp. Up on top of the lockers, stood a wolf-Scott and it looked like he was ready to rip her to shreds. As she began to move slowly, the wolf mimicked her moves. Almost as if he dared her to run. And that she did. "Scott! Stop!" She called out to him, but it was no use. The wolf had taken over and here she was about to die.

She knew she couldn't just let her raged wolf friend lose on campus, she had to find some way to stop him. She grabbed the first thing she saw the fire extinguisher. She quickly turned around and begin spraying it towards the wolf. As she stepped out into the hallway, there stood Derek. She got this feeling if Scott came out still a wolf Derek was going to end him.

"What's going on?" He asked her. She knew he knew what was going on, she felt it because of that pull.

"Oh, uh just giving Scott a bit of a cool down." She replied with a huffed breath and a smile.

"With a fire extinguisher?"

"Don't question my methods." She advised him. He took a step towards her, but she waved him away. "No! Uh. Scott doesn't want to people to see him looking ridiculous." He gives her a questioning look. Lame Stilinski, really lame. Derek could smell the fear and confusion rolling off her.

"Stiles?" a voice called out to her. Stiles looked over at Derek as if she wanted to run into his arms or something, but something held her back. Derek noticed this as well as he watched her go back into the room. Derek knew he was going to have to deal with the beta one way or another. He also begin to wonder, why he was having **the **connection with the girl. He had his work cut out for him.

"Scott?" She saw Scott sitting on the bench in the room. Scott got up and hugged her. "Thank goodness. I thought I hurt you." Stiles gives him a small laugh.

"Nothing a fire extinguisher can't fix." She joked holding up her weapon of choice, "But I do have some news. I read that aggression or anger can trigger a shift." Scott looked at her like she was stupid. "In case, you haven't noticed lacrosse is a very aggressive sport." She nodded her head.

"Yeah, so what are you going to do?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

When Stiles got home she found an expected visitor in her room. It was none other than Derek Hale, standing by her window. There was that feeling again. It was almost as if he was calling out to her. Trying to ignore the feeling, "How did you get in here?"

Derek pointed at the window. "It was unlocked and before you ask. I simply followed your scent." Stiles wasn't sure wither she should be appalled or flattered. "I know you're feeling this pull that we have to each other." He said simply. Stiles was sort of happy that she wasn't just imagining it.

"Uh, yeah. What exactly is that?" She asked him. He walked over to her and Stiles slowly backed into her chair causing to sit right in it. Derek squatted down to her level. Stiles nearly freaked.

"To keep it short and simple. You and I are soul-bonded." He told her. Stiles looked confused at him.

"You mean like soul mates?" She said wanting some clarification. Derek nods his head. "Like married?" Derek shook his head.

"No, we haven't done anything yet to actually establish a relationship. There are two steps for it to become a permanent things. The exchange of the blood and the exchange of two objects." He explained to her.

"Oh, God please don't say like wedding rings." She dreaded. This earned her a glare. "No. It can be anything." He said. He pulled out an arrowhead necklace from his pocket and placed it in her hand. "Wear this and keep it on. It's the only thing that allows us to communicate with each other. We can hear each other's thoughts and feel each other's emotions. If you take it off the link will be broken." Stiles shook her head as if she was declining him.

"Uh, no thanks." She told him.

"Look, we can do this the easy way or hard way." He told her. She looked at him. Shouldn't this kind of thing be taken slow and steady? "Think of it as a way of me knowing if you're in danger of Scott attacking you again." He was getting impatient.

"You knew about that?"

Derek nodded his head. "Your heart skips a beat when you lie." He told her casually. "Are you going to up it on or not?"

Stiles figured she wouldn't have a choice in the matter, so she casted the necklace around her neck. Derek gives her a small smile. Suddenly, Stiles felt everything Derek felt. A sense of happiness and longing, but there was also a sense of fear.

"Funny, what I'm feeling from you doesn't match your expression." She told him, with a small smile. Derek eyes widened at the girl's statement. Stiles noticed the awkwardness and quickly handed him something in return. "Here, I have this angel pendent I can give you." She placed it in his hands.

"Good, now that just leaves one more thing."

"What's that?"

Derek leaned over and kissed her. It was surprising. It was slow and sweet almost as if he was holding back, but Stiles couldn't help to notice that she wasn't exactly pushing him away. He suddenly stopped and quickly left out the window. This left a confused Stiles alone. _Slow and steady my ass_,she thought.

* * *

Later that evening Stiles and Scott were on video chat.

"What's the news on Jackson?" Scott asked her. They were both in their rooms supposed to be working on homework, but with the two of them it rarely happened.

"Coach said that his shoulder was dislocated and he might not be able to play on Saturday. Meaning you my friend will be expected to play. I, however, feel otherwise. I don't think you should." She told him.

"Stiles, I cannot **not** play." He told her. Stiles shook her head at him. "Yeah, but you can't go around breaking every lacrosse player there is either." She pointed out to him. "There's got to be a way for me to control it." Scott told her, but she didn't hear him. The connection began to get spotty and Stiles sees a shadow in the background behind Scott. She quickly begins to type him a quick message.

"Looks like somebody's behind you?" Scott reads the message a loud before get thrown into a wall. In front of him stood Derek.

"If you even think about playing Saturday or shifting and attacking Stiles again. I'll end you myself." He warned Scott.

* * *

Scott had a look of dread on his face when he came from meeting with the Coach.

"What did he say?" Stiles asked him as they were walking. "Coach said he will bench me if I don't play on Saturday." Scott said still processing the news.

"What? He can't do that." Stiles exclaimed. As they were about to turn the corner Stiles noticed her dad and another officer talking to the principal. She pulled him back around the corner as they both peeked around the corner. "What are they saying?" She asked him.

Scott uses his super hearing to hear the sheriff talking about establishing a curfew for people under 18. Scott relayed her the message. "That's complete bull. Derek kills somebody and he gets to walk around free, while some of us suffer." Soul-bonded or not Stiles wasn't exactly sure what to believe when it came to Derek, but if her attended was a killer, she was sure as hell not going to let him get away with murder. "We got to find that part of the body." She told Scott. Scott for once agreed.

* * *

"You'd think we would have learned our lesson the first time when we came out here." Scott told her. They were in the woods again and came across a burnt up house. On the mailbox the name Hale appears. "Are you sure we should be doing this?" Scott asked her.

"Scott, we can't have a killer roaming around free. We just need to find the half of the body. Once we do that. We call it in and Derek gets booked for murder." Stiles explained. She had taken off the necklace just in case there was any truth in what Derek had said the previous night.

As they roamed around the side of the house Scott smelled something. It was as if it was coming from the ground. "Stiles over here!" Scott called out to her.

"What?"

"I smell something weird coming up from the ground."

They both dropped to their knees and began digging with their hands. It was a few minutes before they come across a black bag. "What do you think is in it?" Stiles asked her friend. Scott licked his lips.

"Only one way to find out."

Scott unzipped the bag and uncovers half of what seemed like an actual wolf. This discovery freaked them both out. "Oh my god!" Stiles exclaimed, "Is it real?"

"I would say so." Scott told her. Stiles looked around to make sure they hadn't attracted any kind of unwanted attention, but something catches her eye. She goes over and looked it over.

"Hey, Scott do you know if Wolfsbane even grows in the woods?"

"Why are you worried about that? We have half of a dead animal here." Scott responded. Stiles attempted to pick it up, but it felt like it was being held down by something. As she continued to pull Scott noticed how she kept going around and around. Almost as if she's was going into a spiral.

"Are you quite finished yet?" Scott asked her. He noticed that his friend's face had paled. "Uh Scott…" She said looking right past him. Scott followed her direction and his eyes fell onto the upper body of a young girl.

"Stiles…I think you need to call your Dad."


	4. Second Chance pt 2

**So I decided that if I do update and split up the chapter I'll update part 1 one day and part 2 the next. So think of it as a TV show special lol. Anyways, hope you like and Enjoy! **

**I DON'T OWN TEEN WOLF**

It wasn't long before the house was surrounded by officers and Derek was being escorted in the back of the cruiser. Stiles and Scott waited by the jeep watching, Derek gave them both glares.

"Wait here." Stiles told her friend before walking off. Scott didn't know where his friend was going, but he almost felt like they made a mistake. In the corner of his eye, he sees Stiles slowly and casually making her way to the cruiser that Derek was occupied in. Scott sent her all types of stop signs, but she ignored them.

Once, Stiles realized she made it in without being seen, she turned towards Derek. If looks could kill, then the ones he was given her would've made her suffer painfully. She felt a weak pull, again, but it wasn't as strong as when she had on the necklace. She was actually grateful that she couldn't feel what he felt.

"Okay, I know you're probably mad." She started.

"Mad? Try pissed." Derek snapped at her. Stiles tsked her mouth as if she understood.

"Just tell me something. That girl we found. She was a different type of werewolf wasn't she? Like a full one? I know Scott can't do that, but what about you?" She asked him. He glared at her for a moment.

In a rough voice he replied, "Why are you so busy worrying about me when it's your friend with the problem? Come Saturday when he shifts at the game what do you think they are going to do? Cheer him on? I can't stop him, but you can." Before their conversation could continue Stiles' Dad pulled her out the car.

Derek was glad the girl couldn't feel what he felt. It wasn't anger he felt. He felt hurt and betrayal.

The Sheriff had his daughter by the arm once he got her out the car. "Stay right there and tell me again, how you and Scott came across the body." He ordered.

"We were out here looking for Scott's inhaler when he lost it the other night."

"The same night, when the two of you came out looking for the other half of the body?" Stiles nodded in response. "The same night you told me he was at home getting ready for practice?"

"Yes-wait no. Oh crap." Stiles realized her mistake.

"So you lied to me?" He asked her. She gave off a nervous laugh.

"I wouldn't define it that way." She said meekly. The Sheriff didn't seem to be amused. "I define it as you not telling me the truth. How you define it?"

"Reclining your body in the horizontal position?"

"Get outta here." Her dad ordered. Stiles and Scott left without hesitation.

* * *

It was a moment in the car before Scott started wincing like he was in pain. "Scott are you okay?" Stiles asked her friend.

"Ugh, I don't know. It feels like something is provoking me to change."

Scott then searched frantically through the jeep. And discovered the Wolfsbane plant in Stiles backpack. "Did you seriously keep it? Get rid of it." Scott yelled at her. His eyes began to glow yellow. Noticing this Stiles immediately stopped the jeep and ran out it to throw away the plant. Once, she got rid of it Stiles noticed that the jeep was now empty. _Damn it Scott,_ she thought.

* * *

It was the night of the game and Scott felt the pressure of everyone telling him to lead their team. Especially, Landon who pointed out it was Scott's fault that the star player was hurt in the first place.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Stiles asked her friend.

"What choice I do have?"

"None. Just remember to focus on the game. Not the aggression or anger. Or the fact that Derek wants to kill you along with the hunters and Allison's dad." Stiles told him. Scott looked at her with disbelief.

"Not helping." He clipped.

"Yeah, I know." She replied grimly.

During the game everything seemed fine, but something didn't feel right. Lacrosse was a rough sport indeed. Players kept tackling each other and since Scott was the captain for the night, he was the target for the night. It wasn't until about the 10th body slam when Stiles noticed her friend began to struggle. _Oh God, he's going to shift._ She thought.

"Come on Scott, you got this!" Allison's voice shouted from the crowd. Scott looked over passed Stiles who was sitting in front of her and gave her a smile. Too bad the idiot wasn't paying attention and got tackled again. The moment of control Scott had was now gone and he felt the change.

Scott bolted off the field to avoid a scene. Stiles quickly followed, but she wasn't aware that Allison had followed her as well. They were outside the locker room.

"Oh no, Allison you don't have to do this. Scott is going to get embarrassed." She told her. Allison gives her a smile. "I don't mind I just want to make sure he is alright." Stiles gives her a nervous smile. She hoped that Scott had somehow managed to calm himself down. "Scott?" they both called out to him.

"Oh, hey girls." A normal Scott comes from behind the lockers. Stiles lets out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. She left the two alone to talk. While she waited she received a text from her Dad. _"Talked to the M.E. the hairs found on the body were not human. They belong to an animal. Derek Hale has been released. Also it turns out the girl is actually Laura Hale." _Oh crap. Normally, her dad didn't tell her about cases, but she guess he knew she would've found out some way. She knew she was beyond dead. She didn't realize Allison left until Scott came out with a smile on his face.

"She kissed me." He said dreamily. Stiles patted him on the shoulder.

"Good job and as happy as I am for you. My Dad just texted me." Stiles told him.

"What is it?"

"Uh, the M.E. found hairs on the body and they turned out the animal hairs not human. So Derek equals human resulting in Derek being free."

Scott hitched a breath. "Are you serious?"

Stiles nodded her head. "Oh and get this. This girl is actually Laura Hale…Derek's sister."

"We are so screwed."

Stiles nodded in agreement.

* * *

Once the field was empty Stiles headed back to the field to get her jacket. She saw Jackson picked up a random glove and thought nothing of it. As she reached the bleachers, she felt a pull. That could only mean one person. She slowly turned around and saw Derek standing on the other side of the field. His face was clenched and his eyes looked raged.

He knew.


	5. Pack Mentality pt 1

**Thanks to those that I have already made this their favorite. It really means a lot, but with anymore unnecessary rambling Enjoy!**

**I DON'T OWN TEEN WOLF**

Scott had a nightmare the night before. A nightmare so intense he felt like it actually happened. "You do realize it was just a dream, right?" Stiles asked as they walked down the hall. Scott shook his head.

"But, it felt so real. We were in school bus and next thing I know, I'm sinking me teeth and claws into her. Maybe I shouldn't go on that date with her." Scott reasoned. Stiles stopped him.

"Dude, it's probably just nerves. You seemed to do pretty well with the whole werewolf thing considering the lack of a 101 class." She pointed out. "Yeah, but maybe if I had a teacher…" Scott began to trail. She smacked him on the back of the head.

"No, get that thought out of your head. No way are we going to get more involved with Derek Hale than we already are." She pressed, _even if it is against my will_. She did try to make amends last night with Derek by putting back on the necklace and open the link between them, but she felt like she kept hitting an invisible wall trying to reach him. She chalked it to him still being pissed at her. Something told her he wasn't actually the forgiving type.

"Well, I don't see how there is any other way for me to learn." Scott told her.

"Trial and error?"

Scott began to walk away from her. "It's only a matter of time, before I actually kill someone or something." He explained to her. They walked through two double doors that lead outside. Stiles stopped abruptly. "I think it maybe too late." She whispered.

"Why do you-" Scott began, but noticed what they had walked onto. In front of them was a bloody school bus scene. The emergency door was half way torn off and the splatter of blood was all over the inside and outside of the bus.

"Uh…" Before Stiles could even finish her statement Scott bolted. Stiles knew who he was looking for. Scott was in panic mode and he almost feared that the nightmare from last night had indeed become a reality. The more upset he got, the more his senses heighten. The sound of lockers slamming and people walking caused a wave of irritation through his body. Scott had to figure out a way to release the feeling, so he decided to punch a random locker.

"Oh, Stiles! Have you seen Scott?" A voice familiar voice came from around the corner. Scott followed it and saw a very alive Allison. "Oh, there he is." Stiles said as if she knew the answer along. The bell rang. "Hey, we'll talk at lunch." Allison told him, before heading to her a class. As they headed to class, Scott noticed that Jackson was struggling to piece back the busted locker. _Oops._

"Oh man, that was a close one." Stiles said, once they made it to their chemistry class. "Yeah, but now I wonder what actually happened." Scott whispered to her. Mr. Harris, their chemistry was lecturing about the periodic table.

"Maybe you just ate a poor defenseless animal." She suggested. "And what, ate it raw?" Scott asked making a face of displeasure. "No, you stopped to bake it in your little werewolf easy bake oven." Stiles replies with sarcasm.

"Mr. McCall and Ms. Stilinski, maybe the two of you would focus better if the two were separated." Mr. Harris called them out. "Uh, no sir. We're shutting up." Scott responded, giving Stiles that it-your-fault look. Stiles just shrugged.

"Is that a dead body?" A student suddenly questioned pointing out the window. The entire class moved toward the windows of the class. Outside, there were paramedics with a gurney with a sheet thrown over it. It was clearly not an animal that was under the sheet. Suddenly, screams filled the air and it comes from the body.

* * *

"Well, at least we know you didn't kill anybody." Stiles told him as they sat down in the cafeteria. Scott just picked at his food. "Yeah, you know scarring people for life is a better alternative." Scott mumbled. "Look man, we'll figure it out." Stiles told him, placing her hand over his.

"Figure what out?" Allison asked appearing out of nowhere. She wasn't alone either. Landon, Jackson, and Danny sat down with them as well. Stiles couldn't believe that Landon was sitting down at the same table as her. "Uh, our date for tonight." Scott quickly responded.

"Oh, yeah. Jackson and I were thinking we should double date." Landon told him.

"Well, Landon thought about it." Jackson mumbled. Jackson didn't hide the fact that he didn't like Scott. He saw him as a threat to his place on the team, especially since Scott magically became such a good player. He confronted him before, but Scott continued to play dumb. He was determined to find out Scott little secret. The trouble didn't even seem to stop there, the guy was now becoming threat to his relationship.

"I'm just glad, not hearing about that horrid accident that happened on the bus. They are saying it was some kind of animal. Possibly a mountain lion." Danny informed them. "And let's not start now." Landon advised. "How about bowling?" Stiles suggested. They looked at her. Stiles could feel her face turning red.

"Actually, bowling sounds like a good idea." Landon approved. "McCall can you even bowl?" Jackson asked. It wasn't even a simple question out of concern and both Scott and Stiles felt the underlying message. Scott looked at him straight in the eye. "Yeah, I'm an excellent bowler." Scott retorted to the challenge.

"You suck at bowling." Stiles told him the moment they were alone. "Yeah, I know. But what was I supposed to do wimp out? Probably would've ruined my chance with Allison." Scott questioned. "True and we know how lucky you are when it comes to dating pretty girls." Stiles told him.

"You're not going to let that go are you?"

"Damn right I'm not."

"Jackson hit me though."

"True, but it still wasn't in the face."

Stiles looked at her friend with a smile. "I'm kidding. It's just bowling and the full moon isn't for a couple of days. You should be fine."

"You're right." Scott noted. There was no possible way that anyone would be in danger of him tonight. "Actually, could you do me a favor?" Scott asked her.

* * *

"We might as be signing our own death certificates." Stiles educated her friend.

"Yeah, but what else can we do? I'm still reeling over the fact that I probably attacked a guy."

They stood outside the Hale house. Scott believed that Derek may have had some answers as to what happed last night.

"You are aware we aren't on his favorite list of people to see right?" Stiles reminded him. Scott nodded. "Alright, well then get moving." She pushed him ahead.

"Why do I have to be in front?" Scott whined.

"I can think of many reasons."

As they got to the front door, Stiles felt the pull. It was stronger this time. Scott knocked on the door, but there was no reply. "Maybe he isn't here." Scott told her, but Stiles felt otherwise.

"Oh no, he is here." Stiles told her friend fully confident. Scott moved aside as she began banging on the door. "Derek! I know you're in there. Now open up!" She yelled. Stiles noticed Scott giving her a questioning look. "Call it a sense." She replied, shrugging her shoulders.

The door opened roughly and Stiles found herself face to face with Derek. She noticed that he wore the angel pendent. "What is it this time? Did you come to get me arrested again?" He questioned them in a harsh voice. He shut the door as he stepped out making it clear to them they weren't exactly welcomed.

"Something happened at the school and I think I attacked somebody." Scott told him. Derek casted a look at him. "He's alive." Scott told him with a quickness, "But it's obvious I still need help in controlling it. And as much as I hate to say this I need your help remembering that night."

Derek gave them a longing look. Stiles could feel the uncertainty from Derek and for some reason that annoyed her. "Look, if you don't help him. The next person could wind up being dead." She snapped. She didn't have to hint that the next person could possibly be her.

Derek rolled his eyes knowing it was true. "Fine, I'll teach how to control when you shift, but it won't be for free." He told Scott. "What do you want?" Scott asked him. Derek didn't respond to him, but Stiles did feel him send a push her way via link.

Ignoring Scott's question, "What you need to do is go back. Let your sense heighten, with that you should be able to recall what happened." Derek told him. "Let the smell and emotion run through you. There you should find your answer."

"Great, Stiles let's go." Scott told his friend as he walked towards the jeep. Derek was still giving her stares. "Give me a minute." She told him.

Once Scott was out of earshot. Derek turned towards her. "Thanks." She told him. All she got was a stare before he replied, "I don't like being told what to do." Stiles rolled her eyes at him.

"Jeez, just take a thank you."

Derek, then pulled him close to her. His head aimed for her neck and there he bit her. "Hey!" She exclaimed.

"That's for taking off the necklace and getting me arrested." He shot at her.

"I take a sorry isn't going to be good enough."

"You bet it won't."

* * *

"Why do I have to stay here?" Stiles protested, once they were at the school.

"Because one of us, has to be lookout." Scott said simply.

"Why do I suddenly feel like I am the Robin to your Batman."

"Dude, we are not Batman and Robin."

"Oh my god, I can't hear this right now." She said walking away. It didn't take long for Scott to get to the crime scene. It was still taped off and the blood was still everywhere. Scott took a deep breath and let his sense open as the memories of the night flashed, through his mind. In his mind, he could clearly see the driver screaming as a pair of red eyes glowed in the dark. Scott, tried to reach out to the man, but it was useless. In the distance, he hears Stiles honking her honk, meaning someone was on their way.

"Drive drive drive." He urged her before he was even in the car.

"What do you remember?" She asked, breathing heavily. She was also speeding like hell, but as the Sheriff's kid it was one of the many perks of not getting pulled over.

"There was another wolf. I didn't attack him. I was trying to protect him." Scott updated her.

"So you realize what this means?" Stiles asked. Scott's face formed a smile.

"It means I didn't attack anybody and I didn't or won't hurt Allison." Scott concluded.

"Yeah, or me." Stiles reminded him.

"Yeah, that too."Scott said lamely. She shook her head at her friend.

* * *

Scott was at his double date with Allison, Landon and Jackson. He could feel the tense feeling that he got from the captain of the lacrosse team. Scott and Allison were already losing between Landon and Jackson. It was Scott's turn to bowl and it all came down to him.

He stood in front of the lane, pretty damn nervous. This whole night was supposed to be just about him and Allison, but no instead it turned into an undefined war with Jackson. Allison came up behind him giving him a pep talk. "Just think about me…naked." She whispered in his ear.

That did help. He struck out the pins and Allison jumped into his arms with excitement.

"Nice job." Landon told Scott, giving him a small smirk. Jackson noticed this and that slowly irritated him. "Hey, McCall let's go get some drinks." Jackson told him. Again, Scott knew that there was an underlying message. But nevertheless, Scott agreed.

"I don't know what you are on McCall, but I will find out." Jackson told him.

"Dude, are you still on that?"

"Don't play dumb. I'm sure whatever it is you don't want her to find out." Her, meaning Allison. This caused Scott to glare at Jackson and Jackson knew that he got him right where he wanted him.


	6. Pack Mentality pt 2

**Hey look it's the second part! You know I almost made it into one long chapter, but word took forever in loading it up so I stuck with the original two-part chapter. Enjoy!**

**I DON'T OWN TEEN WOLF**

* * *

Stiles figured that Scott would've been back from his date with Allison by now. But it was late and it was unlikely that Mrs. McCall would just let her in, even if she has known the girl all her life. So she did what any normal friend would do. She climbed through the window, which Scott left unlocked. She didn't think she made much noise, but she was wrong.

"Stiles, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Melissa McCall shrieked at the girl, once Stiles rolled through the window. She was holding up a baseball like Scott did. Both had frightened each other.

"Do you even play baseball?" She yelled back completely ignoring the question. Scott, then appears after hearing the commotion. Melissa was still trying to catch her breath when she spoke again.

"Scott, tell your friend. That she needs to use the front door like everyone else."

"But we lock the front door." He told his mom.

"That's the point." She told them, before leaving the room.

"Why are you here?" Scott asked her.

"The driver didn't survive the attack. He's dead." Stiles told him. "But it doesn't make sense. Why would Derek want you to remember him killing someone?" She questioned.

"I don't know, but let's find out."

* * *

"Wait, Scott!" Stiles called out to her friend, once they reached the Hale house. Scott didn't hear her. Actually, it was more like he ignored his friend's call from behind him. Scott was beyond pissed, that Derek had taken an innocent life. "Derek! Get out here! I know what you did." Scott roared. Scott busted through the front door as if it were nothing.

But he was greeted with silence. Stiles shortly came through shocked that Scott just left a huge hole in the wall.

"I know you killed the driver! What do you think this is some kind of game?" Scott ranted going up the front steps.

"I didn't kill anybody!" Derek's voice rang out into the darkness. Stiles could feel the anger flowing from him. "Scott!" She tried calling to her friend. She was once again ignored. A bad feeling began to settle in her stomach.

"I bet it's your fault that I am the way I am now!" Scott continued.

"Scott!" She tried again.

"I didn't bite you."

"Yeah, right! I bet you killed your sister too." Scott shouted. He was tired of the pushing and pulling he was getting with Derek. In fact, it was starting to irate the hell out of him.

"Dude, that was low." Stiles told her friend. Scott turned to her as if he actually heard her.

"My sister was missing," Derek suddenly came from the shadows and grabbed Scott by the neck. Stiles and Scott both let out a gasping sound. "I came back to find her. Only I found her in pieces, being used a bait. To get me back here!" Derek declared angrily before throwing Scott down the stairs. Stiles moved out the way, but quickly rushed to Scott's aide.

"Are you okay?" She asked him. Scott didn't respond.

Derek slowly descended down the stairs. As Scott was recovering, Stiles noticed Scott's eyes glowing yellow and Derek's glowing blue. "Guys, let's not fight." Stiles begged them. She was getting scared. But her pleas were ignored as Scott began to shift into wolf form.

"Get out." They both commanded to her. For once, Stiles didn't bother to stick around. She ran outside to the porch as she heard crashing sounds behind her. "This was a bad idea." She whispered to herself.

Inside the house, it was a war zone. Scott was in his wolf form, while Derek remained human. And they weren't going lightly on each other. Each had taken a shot at throwing one through a wall and throwing each other to the floor.

It wasn't until Scott managed to get the upper hand and throw Derek right outside the front of the yard. This scared Stiles causing her to scream. The body just so happened to be close to where she was standing. Stiles couldn't tell who it was at first until the person got up as if the throw meant nothing. "Derek?" She tried, he looked over at her. She was about to move towards him until wolf-Scott stepped out of the house. His eyes focused on Derek.

"That was cute." Derek responded, before shifting himself. _This isn't going to end well. _

* * *

In front of her stood two enraged wolves going at each other. "Guys! Seriously this isn't going to solve anything." She tried to tell them, but they were in too deep. Derek had gained the upper hand now and was now showing no mercy towards Scott. Stiles was afraid Derek was on the verge of killing him. Derek picked up Scott and threw him into the ground. Hard. Scott made a painful noise and Stiles couldn't take it anymore.

As if her legs moved on their own Stiles ran towards the two wolves as Derek was about to grab Scott.

"God damn it stop!" She yelled at him grabbing his arm as she stood between them. Derek's claw were very close to her face. Derek and Scott both shifted back into their normal selves. Derek's face was covered with shock, which quickly changed to anger. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He barked at her.

"I'm keeping you from killing my best friend." She replied catching her breath. Scott stood up surprised that his friend had gotten in the way.

"That was a really stupid thing to do." Derek said teeth clenched. He was both surprised and pissed. Surprised that the human dared to get involved in a wolf fight and pissed that she would endanger herself, without even thinking of the consequences.

"Well, it not like you two gave me any options." She countered him and at Scott. He snatched his arm away from her and walked away from the two. She felt fear and relief coming from him through the link.

_I'm just glad you're okay,_ he told her via link.

_Yeah me too,_ she replied back

_Don't do that again, you're lucky to still be alive._

_I tend to be a lucky girl._

"If you didn't kill them, then who did?" Scott asked him, unaware what was going on between the two.

"I don't know. Tell me what you remember." Derek said.

Scott told him everything that he could remember from the scene.

"Are you sure they were red eyes?" Derek questioned him.

"Yes." Derek expression begin. The two teens looked at him. "Well…" Scott pushed.

"It's an Alpha. The most powerful our kind. In fact, they are usually the worst. He's responsible for the driver's death, but he is also weak since he doesn't have a pack. That's why he bite you. He's trying to get stronger." Derek explained to them.

"That doesn't explain, why Scott was with him though." Stiles pointed out.

"It was an initiation of getting Scott to join his pack. That's what we do. We make a kill with the Alpha in order to join the pack." Derek continued.

"Wait, but I didn't kill anyone." Scott told them.

"Yeah, you didn't. I don't know why he let you live, but the next time he calls you out. It'll be kill or be killed." Derek told them.

"Because it's not the people he wants." Stiles said, drawing to the conclusion.

"It's me." Scott finished.


	7. Magic Bullet pt 1

**The past couple of weeks on Teen Wolf have been rough on the fandom I see. I remain perfectly okay. Why you ask? Simply, it's because other shows have killed every amount of sadness I have ever own. So now I'm like a robot. Numb, but enough about me let's get to the story. Enjoy! **

**I DON'T OWN TEEN WOLF**

* * *

He was close now. Derek could smell him. But damn was he fast. In the corner of his eye he sees a flash of movement. _There!_ Derek began to chase the dark shadow as it scaled the building. He was so close to catching him. All he had to do was jump. As he jumped, a shot rang out and Derek felt a bullet go through his arm. He fell to the ground hiding from the shooter. He inspected his arm as a blue glow settled into his arm. Something wasn't right about this bullet.

"Come on!" A woman's voice screamed into the night, she lets out a warning shot. Something about the voice was oddly familiar, but Derek couldn't exactly place his finger on it.

* * *

In his room, Scott was woken up by a wolf howl. He wasn't exactly sure was compelled to go out to find the owner. As he got to the warehouse district, he noticed Allison's Dad and a blonde-haired woman.

"Did you get it?" Chris Argent asked.

"I shot at it and if it hit it's got about 48 hrs. left to live." The woman said.

Scott wondered who they were talking about.

* * *

Stiles wasn't sure what time it was when she woke-up to the shooting pain that ran down her left arm. She knew one thing though, it hurt like hell. Turning on the lamp by her bed, she inspects her arm, but finds nothing not even a scratch. _Maybe I slept on wrong_. She turned off the light and turned over to fall asleep, but that throbbing pain in her arm wasn't exactly going away, either.

* * *

The pain in her arm the following morning had somewhat go away. Stiles only noticed it when she move her arm in a certain position. She had been doing some thinking about what Derek had said the other night. She couldn't stand his attitude either. It was like the guy was bipolar or something. She was even beginning to wonder how this mate thing was going to work, when both parties clearly didn't trust the other one.

She was sitting behind, Scott trying to what he thought about the entire mess.

"I, mean do you think it's even a really good idea to trust Derek?" She asked Scott.

"I don't know." He responded. He wasn't exactly sure himself. He was reeling over the fact that there was something called an Alpha wanted to possibly kill him.

"What about the Alpha?"

"Stiles, can we not please."

"Okay, no more talk about the Alpha, or you needing to kill somebody, and especially Derek…who still scares me." She caved in. Derek didn't exact scare her per say, but she knew that he could hurt her if he wanted to and that was scary enough. She figured that someway somehow they were going to have to make this thing work, but it wasn't going to be easy. Particularly, when one seemed to dead set on killing her friend, the majority of the time.

They were handed back the test that had a couple of days before. Stiles was glad to see that she had gotten an A considering where all her attention has been, but Scott wasn't so lucky. On his paper was a big fat D.

"Dude, you need to study." She said in a joking manner. A manner in which Scott completely missed and gave her a scowl. "It was a joke. It's only one test. You'll have the rest of the year to make it up. I can help you study if you want." She offered, but Scott declined her.

"No, thanks I'm supposed to study with Allison tonight." Scott informed her.

"Uh-huh, right study." Stiles said with a sly grin on her face. Scott ignored his friend and her dirty thoughts.

* * *

Derek was able to block some of the pain from Stiles, so she wouldn't feel it. He didn't want her to feel the hell he was currently in. He could feel that he was dying. Whatever, he was shot with was no ordinary bullet. He managed to get inside Beacon Hills High School in search of the two people he really didn't want to see. His senses were heightened and everything around was either painful or annoying. He did notice a student at his locker and for once tried the approach of being a decent human being.

"Could you tell me, where I could find Scott McCall, please?" The student turned out to be Jackson Whittemore, not that Derek knew the boy.

"Oh, so you must be Scott's supplier." The teen snared at him, "Why should I help you?" Derek knew he wasn't going to get anywhere.

"Because I only ask nice once." Derek said, still in pain.

"I won't tell you anything, until I know what exactly McCall is on." The student responded. Derek began to leave him in a grunt until Jackson tried to stop him. Derek's inner wolf thought the teen was a threat and threw the student up against the locker digging his claws in the neck. Derek gained back his control and walked away. Which, left a frightened Jackson behind, holding on to his bloody neck.

* * *

Stiles was relieved that school was over. What she wanted to do was go home and lay down in her bed. The throbbing in her arm was gone and she felt like she had another night's of research ahead of her. As, she drove a dumbass pedestrian stepped in the way of jeep, causing her to break suddenly. Whoever it was collapsed on the ground. This earned a ton of cars honking at her.

Scott noticed the commotion from across the lot and saw Derek on the ground and Stiles getting out of her jeep. "Oh, no no no. Not here." Scott said to himself. He ran over to them just as Stiles realized it was Derek she had almost hit. Scott and Stiles also realized that Derek's eyes were glowing blue.

"Oh my god, you need to stop that. What's wrong with you?" Scott asked.

"I got hit by a bullet." Derek explained, between breaths.

"A silver bullet?" Stiles asked, almost a bit too excited for Derek.

"No, you idiot." Derek snapped at her. Stiles tried to not look offended, "A different type of bullet. I need to you to find out what type it was. I think it's killing me." Derek said.

"That's what she meant about you having 48 hrs." Scott mumbled.

"What?" Derek questioned him.

"Nothing, I think I know where I can find it, but first we got to get you out of here." Scott told him. Both Scott and Stiles helped Derek into her jeep. "Stiles, take him somewhere." Scott instructed her. She throws him a dirty look. "I hate you for this so much." She informed her friend before driving off.

* * *

It was a good half hour, before Stiles began to textually harass her friend about what was taking so long with the bullet. She finally did get a response from Scott thought.

_Need more time_, the text said. Stiles threw down her phone and shifted the gear. Derek, in the passenger seat, was wincing in pain and there was blood come over from his left arm.

"Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, okay? We're almost there." She instructed him. Derek was a bit out of it, but he did hear her.

"Almost where?" He asked.

"Your house." She answered as if Derek was being a dumbass. Derek began to protest.

"No, you can't take me there."

"I can't take you to your own house?" Stiles asked a bit irritated.

"Not, where I can protect myself." Stiles pulled over in a huff. She turned off the jeep and looked at him in the eye. She had a frown upon her face, but Derek also felt fear and worry coming from her.

"What happens if Scott doesn't find your magic bullet? Huh? Are you dying?" She demanded to him.

"Not yet…I have a last resort." Derek stated, still in pain. It wasn't exactly helping that Stiles was all, but yelling at him.

"What are you talking about? What last resort?"

As to respond Derek pulled up his sleeve revealing the gunshot wound, which glowed blue. Blood was still running out of it and there were black veins that seemed to run up across Derek's arm. Stiles cringed at the site.

"Oh my god, what is that?" She asked, looking away. "Is that contagious? You know what you should probably just get out." She told Derek, while pointing at the door. Derek didn't budge.

"Start the car." His voice was firm. Stiles didn't like the authoritative tone in it.

"Yeah, I don't think you should be barking orders right now. Especially, with the way you look. In fact, I'm sure if I wanted to I could drag your little werewolf ass out in the middle of the road and leave you for dead." She spewed at him. Derek's eyes glowed at the threat. The girl clearly didn't know that threat, even if it was from his soul mate, wasn't taken lightly.

"Start the car...or I'll rip your throat out…with my teeth." Derek threaten her. Stiles gave him a gaping look before, she unwillingly started back the jeep and drove.

_I'm sorry_, he sent the thought to her. He temporary had forgotten that he opened the link up and Stiles began to wince as a pain shot through her arm.

"Ow! God! Whatever you got shot with hurts like a mother." She exclaimed. Derek closed up the link and the pain disappeared.

"You're going to be okay. You have to be." She mumbled to herself. Thanks to his super-hearing Derek heard the girl's words and a small smile played on his lips.

* * *

Stiles had driven around all day and the night had fallen. Derek was still in pain, but she didn't feel anymore since he didn't open the link with her. It was obvious he was in pain since it was written all over his face. She managed to get a hold of Scott, who now seemed to be stuck at an awkward family dinner.

"What am I supposed to do with him?" Stiles wondered.

"Take him somewhere…anywhere." Her friend replied, he really didn't expect to be stuck at Allison's place like this, but Allison's aunt, Kate Argent, was very persistent.

"By the way, he's starting to smell." Stiles whined ignoring the scowl Derek threw at her.

"Like what?"

"Death." She all, but hissed.

Scott had to think for a minute, before he had an idea. "Take him to the animal clinic."

"What about your boss?"

"He's gone by now. There's a spare key in a box behind the dumpster." Scott informed her. Stiles was stunned about the horrible idea and handed the phone to Derek.

"Did you find it yet?" Derek asked. Stiles leaned against her window, attempting to prevent her head from exploding.

"It's like the Wal-Mart of guns and bullets here." Scott told him.

"Look, if you can't find it. Then, I'm dead." Derek responded.

_I'm starting to think it doesn't sound like a bad idea_, Stiles thought, but she must sent to Derek because his eyes flashed blue again. Scott must've said the same thing she thought when Derek responded with, "Think about this. Alpha call you out, he will do it again. Only this time it will be kill or be killed. So if you want to stay alive, then you need me."

Derek hangs up the phone and without even being commanded this time Stiles drove to their destination.

* * *

When they got to the outside of the clinic Derek collapsed on some animal food. The dogs at the clinic were barking mad. Just as Stiles opened the door, she received a text from Scott.

"Does Nordic Blue Monkshood mean anything to you?" She asked him.

"It's a special kind of wolfsbane. He needs to bring me the bullet." Derek explained between breaths.

"Why?"

"Because I'll die without it." He told her looking up at her. Stiles noticed how pale his skin was looking and how sweaty he was getting. Derek did look like he was on the verge of death.

* * *

Once, Stiles had opened the door and hobbled Derek into the room. She turned on the light. Derek was in the process of taking off his shirt. Stiles tried her best not drool like a complete fangirl. She did notice the tattoo on his back and his incredible muscle tone. She was pretty much eye-raping him, when Derek turned to her and she was the wound a bit better.

Stiles held back a gag. "You know that looks like nothing Echinacea and a good night's sleep can't take care of." She stammered herself. She leaned against the metal table that was in the middle of the room.

"Last resort…I gotta hurry before the infection reaches my heart and kill me." Derek mumbled. It was almost as if he wasn't even aware that someone else was in the room with him. He began rummaging through the cabinets and drawers. In a drawer, he found what he was looking for.

"Positivity, just isn't in your vocabulary isn't it?" Stiles pointed out. She noticed that Derek had something in his hand, but she couldn't make out what it was until he fully turned around. In his hand Derek possessed a saw.

"Uh, what's that for?" Stiles asked, instantly regretting that she even asked.

"You're going to cut off my arm."


	8. Magic Bullet pt 2

**Alrighty, here's the next update, despite my brain telling me no, but my heart telling me yes to update three times today. Actually you know it doesn't take long to actually type these. It's more of me spending the week rereading them to make sure they don't have errors or adding some unnecessary thing. Seems like a lost cause because I find them the moment I freaking update lol. BTW, I'm already working on writing season 2 whoa! Enjoy **

**I DON'T OWN TEEN WOLF, though I wish I did**

* * *

There was a pause as Derek handed her the saw. This seriously can't be happening to her right now. She powers it up as if she hoped it would wake her from this nightmare, but it didn't because she was wide awake. She leaned back into the table.

"Oh my God!" Stiles huffed. Derek began working on a tourniquet around his arm. She sets the saw down and walked away from the metal table.

"What if you bleed to death?" She questioned him.

"It'll heal if it works." Derek told her as he was tying it around with his teeth. Stiles takes a deep breath.

"Look, I don't think I can do this." She confessed to him.

"Why not?" Derek all, but snapped at her.

"Oh you know the cutting of the flesh…sawing of the bone…and especially the blood." She replied being a smartass. Derek couldn't believe what he was hearing. This girl is his mate and she can't even handle the sight of blood? Talk about a bad joke.

"You are my mate and you faint at the sight of blood?" He asked her in disbelief.

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!" Stiles shot at him. Derek took a deep breath before responding.

"Okay, how about this. You cut off my arm or I'll cut off your head." He told her. Normally, mates really aren't supposed to threaten each other, but Derek knew that he and Stiles weren't exactly normal. Stiles leans away from the table.

"You know what? I'm so not buying your threats anymore."

She didn't think Derek would be able to reach her from across the table, but he did. He grabbed her by her arm and pulled her close. If this were to intimidate her it worked.

"Alrighty, fine fine." She told him. Derek's body began to jerk strangely. "What? What are you doing?" She asked noticing the movements. Derek still had her in his grip, but leaned over the table and threw up black blood on the floor. Seeing this caused a minor freak out from Stiles.

"Holy God, what the hell is that?" She squealed.

"My body is trying to heal itself." Derek explained to her.

"Well, it not doing a very good job." Derek gives her a glare.

"You have to do it now." He pressed her. They made eye contact only this time there was no glare from Derek. And the pulled between them tightened.

"I seriously don't think I can." Stiles told him.

* * *

Scott was actually close to being out of the Argent house when Kate stopped him. It was a big deal since she was accusing of him of going to her room and taking something out of it. Which, in truth he did. He found the bullet that Derek was shot with, but he clearly couldn't confess that he actually stole it. That could result him getting killed right there and now.

"Actually, it wasn't Scott that went into your room. It was me." Allison told them, pulling out a condom in from her pocket. Scott wasn't sure which surprised him more. That fact, Allison had covered for him or the fact she had a condom. Nevertheless, it was a bit awkward.

"Uh, Scott I think you should go." Chris Argent told him.

"Yeah, uh thanks for having me over for dinner." Scott told them, before quickly leaving the awkward situation.

* * *

"You can do it." Derek's voice was now soft and not menacing. Stiles nods her head on the verge of tears. She picked up the saw.

"Okay…here we go." She said. She was mainly preparing herself and not him. She placed the blade on Derek's arm. Her finger close to the power button.

"Oh, God!" She screamed.

"Do it now!" Derek yelled at her. Just as she was about to push the button a voice echoed through the building.

"Stiles?"

"Scott?" Scott walked into the exam room and looked at the scene before him. Stiles' shining amber eyes filled with fear and Derek's arm with a blade right on top of it.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Scott freaked at her. Stiles took a breath and put the saw down.

"Oh man Scott, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares." She told her friend with relief tears running down her face.

"Did you get it?" Derek asked him. Scott nodded his head and handed Derek the bullet.

"What are you doing to do with it?" Stiles asked, wiping her face. Before Derek could answer he collapsed. Scott dove after the bullet that somehow managed to full down a drain and Stiles ran over to Derek panicking.

"Oh my…what are we going to do?" They asked each other. Both of them were freaking out.

"Hold on! I almost got it." Scott informed his friend. While Scott struggled to get the bullet, Stiles struggled to wake Derek up.

"Come on Derek, wake up!" She yelled at his unconscious frame. No response. So she began slapping him on the face, but there was no result. "Got it!" Scott announced, holding up the bullet.

He still noticed that Derek was unconscious and Stiles looked up at her friend. They both thought the same thing. The only question was who would do it. They had a silent nonverbal argument about it.

"Fine, I'll do it." Stiles told him. She looked down at Derek once more. She lifted up her palm, which form into a fist. "Please, God don't kill me." She told the unconscious man. She took a good swing and connected to his face. "Ow, God!" She exclaimed in pain shaking her hand, but it woke the man up.

They both helped him up as he ripped opened the bullet with his teeth and pouring out the herb on the table. Derek, then sets the herb on fire and a blue fire ascended, but quickly descended as well. He scoops the remains up and place it into the wounded.

He then screamed in pain and overlooked the fact the link was opened and Stiles felt everything. She screamed in pain as well, gripping her left arm. Scott wondered what was wrong with his friend.

"Stiles are you alright?"

"No!" She screamed falling to the floor, holding her arm. Derek fell to the floor groaning in pain, but Scott couldn't help, but notice that wound and black veins disappeared. Scott, realized that Stiles had stopped screaming as well.

"Are you alright?" She asked Derek, once the pain had subsided.

"Well, aside from the agonizing pain." Derek told her.

"Glad to see, the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." She told him. This earned her a glared, but she didn't care. She gave him a small smile and kissed him.

* * *

Until, Scott reminded them, they weren't alone. Both Stiles and Derek looked at a bewildered Scott.

"Uh, we're soul-bonded?" Stiles explained. It came off more as a question rather than an actual statement.

"It's a wolf thing." Derek told him.

"Oh, so you're like married?" Scott asked.

"God, no." Stiles answered a bit too quickly.

"Regardless, of that Derek you need to stay away from us. Or I'll tell the Argents everything. And who knows maybe they're nice enough to help me instead of killing me." Scott told Derek. Derek gave him a glare.

"Oh, you think they're nice? Let me show you something." Derek told him.

* * *

Stiles ended up driving home because the pain took a lot out of her. She was human after all. But Scott and Derek, went over to a care center. There Derek introduced one of his remaining family members. Only, this member wasn't exactly a Chatty Kathy. He was stuck in a comatose state and half his face was burnt.

"This is was the Argents did. That night when our house caught fire. All my family were trapped inside. Some weren't even werewolves. So tell me, what you think they were justified in doing that. Killing innocent people." Derek asked the teen angrily.

_Easy, there I'm feeling your anger and it's quite unpleasant, _Stiles sent to Derek via link. Derek calmed a bit, knowing that Stiles was experiencing his emotions.

"This is why, the Argents are dangerous. They don't care who they hurt in the process, when it comes to hunting our kind." Derek explained to Scott.

"Who is he, exactly?" Scott asked.

"He's my uncle, Peter Hale."


	9. The Tell pt 1

**So I temporary had to stop with Season 2 for a bit, but not to worry it's still happening. It's just that hand has been cramping up a lot more lately. So time for a break. In the meantime, I'm still working on season 1 obviously, but I'm starting to think I need to change some things. Not even, sure yet even if it's already written. I also have a tumblr and a twitter so follow me "iKnightWriter" if you want. I just post random things. Anyways, Enjoy!**

**I DON'T OWN TEEN WOLF (Do I seriously need to put this on every chapter? Like, seriously…)**

* * *

Landon pulled up to the video store. It was another movie night with Jackson, but he was being a total prick about the movie of choice. Actually, more of Landon and his stubbornness.

"I am not watching _The Notebook_ again." Jackson told him and yet there he was in the store, looking for that exact movie. He wasn't having much luck either. "Can someone help me find _The Notebook?_" He called out, but there was no response. It was just the sound of loud music and a noisy phone ringing. "You got to be kidding me." Jackson mumbled to himself. As he began walking down the aisle of the store he noticed a pair of feet on the floor. It was odd at first, but then he felt a chill come over him as he made his way over.

He didn't know what he expected to find. And really he wasn't even mentally prepared for it. The moment he got to the corner of the of the movie cases his eyes fell on the video store clerk who's throat had be slashed. Out of shock and horror Jackson ran into a ladder by a malfunctioning light causing all the lights to flicker, but then Jackson heard a growling sound behind him. As he slowly turned around, he noticed a pair of red eyes glowing at him. He quickly hides behind the movie cases as he could hear it. It was menacing and threatening. Like it wanted to play a game with him.

Without, warning. Whatever the creature was knocked over the cases, but Jackson got trapped underneath them. _This is it. I'm going to die_. Really he had never been so scared in his life before. The sounds came closer and he could hear the thing breathing. However, when it lifted up his jacket it made a growling noise and ran through the window frightening Landon, who let out a scream in panic.

* * *

Stiles and her Dad were having a dinner in the cruiser. It was rare that they did it, but Stiles enjoyed it. They were eating the good ole past time food of America. Hamburgers and Curly fries. Well, one of them were.

"Did they forget my curly fries?" Sheriff Stilinski asked her.

"You're not supposed to be eating fries, Dad. Especially the curly ones." She told him. It was more of the fact she didn't want to share them.

"If I am carrying a lethal weapon, I will have the curly fries if I want the curly fries."

"If you think that getting rid of contractions in all your sentences makes your argument anymore legitimate. You are wrong." She told him. This earned her a look from her Dad as she happily popped a fry in her mouth. It was then when dispatch radioed in. Stiles, of course tried to reach for the radio, only to have her dad smack her hand away.

"Sorry."

"This is unit one." The Sheriff replied, as Stiles stuffed her face with fries.

"We got a report of a possible 187." The dispatcher informed them.

"A murder?" Stiles asked being completely unlike lady like. Her mouth was full of fries.

When they get to the scene, The Sheriff told Stiles to stay in the car. Which, wasn't a big deal at first until she noticed that Landon was sitting in the ambulance. Jackson was there, too only he was having some kind of major freak out. "No way." She told herself. She did get out the car, but just in time to hear Jackson insult her dad. She got that it didn't mean anything personal. Sometime people are so frighten they just start lashing out at anyone. But something else catches her eye.

"Is that a dead body?" She asked out loud. The paramedics indeed were pushing a gurney with a sheet over a body. Her dad gave her are-you-serious look as he pushed people away from the scene. It was then when she felt a pull. Derek was near. _Great just what I need_. She happened to look up and notice both Scott and Derek both on top of the roof.

* * *

Up on the roof top, Scott and Derek took in the scene from below. Of course, Derek immediately felt Stiles near and saw the girl looking up at them. She quickly looked away. Derek knew that sooner or later they were going to have to talk, but he shouldn't focus on her right now. There other important things happening right now. Like finding the Alpha.

"I don't understand. We don't do this do we?" Scott asked him.

"No, we don't. We're predators we don't have to be killers." Derek told him.

"Then why is he a killer?"

"That's what we're going to find out." Derek informed him as they left.

_I know you saw us. Come on._ Derek sent to Stiles.

_Yeah, on my way._

* * *

"You know I have a life." Scott told Derek, the moment they were inside the Hale house.

"No you don't." He told him quickly as he walked up the stairs.

"Yeah, I do. I have homework to be doing. I seriously don't care as to why he picked me to make me his pet." Scott shot at the man.

"Pack." Stiles corrected him.

Scott shot her a glare. "Whatever, the point is there are other things that I need to be doing. Normal things." Scott told them.

"Look, you have less than a week till the next full moon. When it comes to that it's either kill or be killed. It's a rite of passage to be part of his pack." Derek told him.

"You know what else a rite of passage is? Graduating from high school and you don't even have to kill anybody over it." Stiles pointed out. They both shot her a scowl. She lifts up her hands in defense. "Fine, I'll shut up." She leaned over against the wall.

"Can't you just sniff him out or something?" Scott asked.

"No, his human scent is a different. That's why I need your help to find him. You're the only one who can find him. You have this link a connection with him. And if you want to live to see graduation you're going to need my help." Derek told the beta.

"Can you stop him?"

"Not alone. That's why I'm going to help you with controlling your shift. Remember what happened in the woods?"

"Yeah, I got shot with an arrow and changed back." Scott would never forget. After all, it was his girlfriend's dad who shot him.

"And when Stiles sprayed you with the fire extinguisher?"

"This crap burned-wait you knew about that?" Scott asked, daring another glance at Stiles, who simply shrugged her shoulders. "Not my fault. He knew I was lying." She told him

"Anyway, what is the common denominator?" Derek asked, slowly making his way towards Scott. Stiles didn't like the look on Derek's face.

"I don't know." Scott panicked as Derek got closer. At first, Scott thought that Derek was going to attack him again. Derek simply looked at Scott and grabbed the boy's hand. Without a second thought he snapped it. Scott cried out in pain.

"Derek, what the hell?" Stiles objected.

"It'll heal." Derek told them with no remorse. The sound of bones being healed filled the room.

"Yeah, doesn't mean it hurts any less." Scott groaned.

"Pain keeps you human." Derek told him simply. His voice was still calm.

Not wanting to deal with Derek's abuse anymore Scott left. Completely forgetting about his best friend in the process. "Hey, wait!" Stiles called out to him, only to be stopped by Derek.

"We need to talk." He told her.

* * *

"You know, when people usually say that. They want to break-up with someone and from what we are I'm not so sure that's exactly going to be easy or possible." Stiles told Derek wittingly. She didn't make eye contact with him, as she stood on the opposite end of foyer. Derek slowly made his way towards her, but Stiles backed away until she was in a corner. Derek stopped a few feet in front of her. He could smell the nervousness and fear on her. He held out his hand to her.

"Why? So you can break my hand. No thanks." Stiles rejected him.

"I'm not going to break your hand." Derek spoke to her. His voice was soft this time. Stiles looked at him uncertain, but reluctantly gave him her hand. He pulled her close. His breath lightly blowing on her face. It was a moment, before words were spoken.

"Stop being so reckless." He said finally.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are?"

There she goes again challenging him. "Like it or not, we are bonded together. And if something were to happen to you the outcome may not be so pretty. So next time try and think before you just jump into dangerous situations." He chastised her.

"I always think before I act." Derek heard a skip in her heart. Lie.

"No, you don't. Not when you jumped in between Scott and me."

"Are you kidding me? How could I? I was thinking about you hurting Scott and you possibly killing him."

"That's the problem. You don't think about yourself when it comes to danger and honestly it scares the hell out of me, but at the same time it pisses me off. Just promise me that you would at least try not to be so reckless." Stiles stood shocked at the words Derek had spilled out.

She wasn't sure if he actually cared or what. It was rare for a werewolf to be soul-bonded with a human. It could happen maybe three times in a wolf's life, but still it was rare nonetheless. Hell soul-bond itself was rare, but with a human was like a diamond in the rough.

"Okay," she told him. With that response, Derek leaned in forward rubbing his face into her neck, but at the same time he bit her. Stiles lets out a small pained sound. As Derek pulled away she held her neck.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were marking me." She told him. Derek gave her a guilty look.

"Are you serious?"

Derek just shrugs his shoulder.

"Oh great." She said with feign excitement, "You're lucky I can hide this. Otherwise I'm sure my dad would kick my ass." She told him, before walking away. A smile played on his lips. Yep, they were not even close to normal.

* * *

At school the next day, Stiles noticed that certain people were not where they were supposed to be. At first, she just thought that maybe Scott, Landon, Jackson, and Allison were late, but when chemistry came around she knew something was wrong. She figured there would be one person, Danny Māhealani .

"Hey, Danny. Landon and Jackson didn't show up for homeroom. Is everything okay?" She asked him.

"I don't know. Last night must have freaked them both out, but Jackson wouldn't tell me exactly what happened to them. Something about him has changed." Danny replied to her. He was actually a close friend to Jackson and Landon, but he was hurt when his friends couldn't even talk to him about what happened.

* * *

Scott and Allison were actually skipping school. It was actually a special day for Allison. It was her 17th birthday, but she didn't want the whole world to know about. People always assumed that she either failed a grade or had a child, but that wasn't it.

Scott was smart enough to know, that since her family moved around a lot she had to repeat a grade. It actually made Allison happy that someone got right the first time. Now, they were in the woods. Just walking and hanging out.

* * *

Jackson was at home. Last night really had gotten to him and he felt the need for a break from school. However, that pain in the back of his neck was bothering him. It didn't help when he realized that Derek was in his house.

"What the hell?!" Jackson shouted. Derek had this smirk on his face.

"So, what exactly did you not see?" Derek asked him, ignoring the teen demeanor. Jackson was trying to act like he wasn't afraid, but Derek could smell the fear off of him.

"I didn't see anything." Jackson told him through his teeth. Derek gives off a smile laugh and grabbed him by the neck.

"I know you're lying. I can hear it." Derek told him. Jackson caved in. After the teen had given him a satisfying answer he noticed the marks on Jackson's neck. Derek recalled how they got there. Looking from the boy to the mark, Derek lets him go.

"You should get that checked out." Derek told him with a look of satisfaction before he left.

* * *

Landon was high as a kite. Whatever, medication his mother had gotten for him seemed to be working. Last night was such a haze and blur. He tried not to think about it. All he could remember was some kind of animal crashing through the window of video store, but he could tell it wasn't exactly normal either.

* * *

Like the good friend she was Stiles brought over the assignments Landon missed in class. Yep, she had no other objective in mind. His mother led her to his bedroom.

"Honey, there's a Stiles here to see you." Mrs. Martin told her son. Landon was laying on bed and lets out a groan.

"What the hell is a Stiles?" His voice was rough and a bit distant.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to forgive him. The doctor gave him something to relax. In my opinion, it's working a bit too well." Mrs. Martin apologized to the girl. She left the two of them alone.

"Why are you here?" Landon asked her. _Aside from the fact I am completely in love with you, nothing._ Stiles kept the thought to herself.

"Um, well I uh, consider us somewhat friends and as such I brought over the assignments that you missed today." Stiles explained. She sat on the bed with Landon and it was clear that it was possible that he wasn't even in their world right now. The guy looked stoned. Stiles noticed the prescription bottle on the night stand. With, that kind of name for a medication, she wasn't surprised with how Landon was.

"I saw it you know. That thing that killed the clerk." Landon began to ramble. This sparked Stiles' interest.

"What do you remember?"

"It was big. Almost like an animal…and its eyes…they were..." Landon suddenly stops and a takes a look at Stiles.

"You're very pretty Stiles." Landon said, after a beat. He reached up and pulled her back out of her face. Stiles just stared at him. Trying not to lose her shit. "Any guy would be lucky to have you as a girlfriend. Have you thought about that? Being my girlfriend? You know I play for both teams, right?" Of course, Stiles knew otherwise she would've given up hope long ago. "You know us together?" Landon asked a smile played on his lips. Stiles wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. "Hold me tight…Jackson." Landon said before passing out.

"Aaannnddd we're done here." Stiles murmured to herself. She should have known better. As she tucked Landon in a text alert pinged from Landon's phone. Nosy as she was, she opened the message and sees a picture of a werewolf with red eyes. _This is bad_.

* * *

**This for some god awful reason was hard ass hell to write for reason. No idea why and I feel like it sucks, but I'll y'all be the judge of that. Don't forget to review and follow. Also follow on tumblr and twitter...the name iKnightWriter. I'll update tmrw! Promises.**


	10. The Tell pt 2

**This one was a struggle as well to write. I seriously don't even know why. At first, I thought oh no writer's block is about to attack, but that can't possibly be it. Especially since Heart Monitor parts 1 & 2 didn't cause me heartache. You'll get those later lol, but anyways Enjoy!**

* * *

"Scott, I don't know where the hell you are, but we need to figure this out fast. There are pictures of it being sent around. Now, turn on your damn phone and call me back or I'll kill you myself." Stiles left the message to her friend. It was weird, Scott's phone had been off all day. She looked at the picture once again. The red eyes glowed clearly. She needed to take a break from the supernatural world and begin working on her homework. She was in it for a good hour when her father knocked on her door.

"Hey, at the teacher conference. I'm going to hear nothing, but good behavior and good grades, right?" He asked her.

"Uhhhh…yeah…sure…" Stiles replied. Sheriff Stilinski, knew what that meant.

"Oh boy." He said, before he left. Stiles went back to studying, when out of the blue a pain shocked through her body. It was unexpected and electrifying. She also felt something else. She felt rage, confusion and hurt.

_Derek?_

But she didn't get a response.

_Derek?_ She tried, once more, but got nothing. A feeling of dread washed over her as the pain subsided. Without a second thought, Stiles sped her way over to the Hale house.

* * *

Another jolt of pain ran through her body, once she pulled up to the Hale house. She heard a man yell from inside the house. Derek. She quickly made her way to the house, when she notice the two unconscious men laying on the ground. Hunters.

The door was busted, once again. That poor door has been going through a lot these past few days. As she walked in, she heard a woman's voice coming from the living room. Stiles slowly made her way to the sounds catching glimpse of the conversation.

"We didn't kill your sister. That thing, that is out there probably did." The woman said. Derek gives her a skeptical look.

"What? Do you think I'm lying?"

"It wouldn't be the first time." Derek's voice filled the air. He sounded like he was in pain.

"Seriously, do you hear in ticks or skips in my heart? No, all you hear is the sound of the cold hard truth. I may have done a lot of jacked up things Derek, but we didn't kill her."

Not paying attention to where she was going Stiles managed to knock over a wall decoration grabbing the attention of Kate Argent and Derek. Kate stood up from her squatting position in front of Derek, who remained on the floor.

_What the hell did I tell you about being reckless?_ Derek's voice entered into her thoughts.

_You're not in the middle of the fight, are you? Because if you are it looks like I'm saving your werewolf ass again. _She shot at him.

"Oh, uh my bad." She said clumsily. Kate looked at the girl with a hint of suspension in her eyes. Stiles didn't know what to do. She did notice the woman was armed with a stick though. Looking quite dangerous she might add. But damn she was pretty.

"Derek was supposed to help with some tutoring..." Stiles trailed off, she really couldn't think of a good lie or a witty remark on the spot.

"Oh, that is just perfect. Derek and I are finished here anyway." Kate said, walking past Stiles giving the girl on more glance. "Remember what I said." Kate called out, before she actually left.

Stiles rushed to Derek's side. He was shirtless and sweaty, but Stiles knew now wasn't the moment to being eye googling him right now.

"Why in the hell did you come here without a plan? No wait, let me rephrase that. Why the hell are you even here?" He all but growled at her.

"I felt you being in pain. And the last time, I felt it you were on the verge of death, resulting you being a footstep to heaven. So really a thank you would be nice." She scowled at him. God, he was infuriating. Try to do something nice and he goes to make a case out of it. If looks could kill, she'd be six feet under right now, due to the one Derek was giving her right now. They both got up from the floor. Stiles noticed the uncertainty that was plastered all over Derek's face.

"What did she say?" Stiles wondered.

"She said, they didn't kill my sister, the Alpha did. Or that she wasn't involved with the fire."

"Do you believe her? I mean I know you can hear when people lie."

"I don't know. Kate was always a manipulator when it comes to certain things."

"I have an idea." She told him. Derek noticed an expression on her face. It almost seemed kind of...mischievous.

"What would that be?"

"Don't worry about it. I promise it won't get me killed in a literal sense." She told him. Without, thinking she gave Derek a quick kiss and bolted, leaving a confused werewolf behind. Stiles begin to wonder if the Alpha had something to with the Hale fire and she knew that exact place, where she could find out. Stiles felt like she was about to have another research night ahead of her.

* * *

Many things happened at the conference, the Sheriff was getting grief about Stiles' actual name from Coach Finstock, Melissa McCall was informed that Scott was failing on the verge of failing chemistry and the fact that Scott wasn't at school, this morning. She wasn't the only parent who was shocked at the news. Victoria and Chris Argent were informed that Allison wasn't in school as well.

The parents have a run with each other and accusations begin to fly. When Scott and Allison saw their parents facing off they knew they were in trouble, but before the parents could even get a chance to attack their teens a loud roaring sound filled the air.

Suddenly, the parking lot was filled with panicked people. Victoria gave Chris a knowing look, Scott thought it was the Alpha. The roaring sound kept continuing along with the screams of people trying to get away.

In the process, Allison almost gets hit by a car, but Scott quickly saved her. However, the Sheriff wasn't so lucky. He was hit by a random car that was trying to back out, but he managed to recover fast.

Suddenly, shot filled the air and the screams and roaring stopped. Chris Argent shot the thing that cause call the chaos. It was indeed a mountain lion.

Scott also gets hit with the realization of how dangerous Allison's father could be.


	11. Heart Monitor pt 1

**As you may feel or tell 'The Tell' parts 1 & 2 may have suck. So please do tell me if they did. If they didn't then you people the best ever and I don't deserve such awesome readers and followers and favoriters (not even a word, but guess what it's MINE). And the finale this week? Oh my jeez!**** I have a tumblr and a twitter so follow me "iKnightWriter" if you want** Enjoy!

* * *

Scott and Stiles, both finished grocery shopping. When they got to the parking deck level, they realized Mrs. McCall's car was missing.

"Are you sure that we parked here?" Stiles asked her friend.

"Yeah, it was close to the door." Scott told her. They both made sure that they were even on the right floor. There was no way that neither of them could remember where they left the car. They looked around to see if maybe they were a bit farther down, but there was no luck.

"Try the remote." Stiles suggested. She felt something at first, but she wasn't exactly sure what it was. It couldn't have been Derek. He was recovering from the fact his psycho ex-girlfriend was in town. At least, she thought Kate was Derek's ex. Not that Stiles was jealous or anything. Scott got the key from his pocket and pushed the car signal. In a faint, distance there was a chirp of car was just about another level higher from their current location.

"Are you kidding me?" Stiles complained.

"Come on, one more level isn't going to kill you." Scott told her. As they began walking, one the bags Stiles carried ripped and out rolled a bottle of milk. It went under a parked car, but just as quickly as it rolled under it, it came back just as quickly. Only this time, there were three holes on the side. Scott and Stiles both exchanged 'What the hell' looks to each other until a loud growling sound filled the deck.

"No, but that might." Stiles whimpered. There was another growling noise, only this time it sounded closer.

Scott's eyes widened at a sudden realization. "It's the Alpha! Stiles, run!" Scott advised her.

"You don't have to tell me twice." She responded, both of them abandoned the groceries and ran like hell. Neither, really looking back, because face it only idiots in movies do that and that's how they all die.

"You know, had I known I was going to die today, I may forgive you for what happened with my Dad." Stiles told him, still running. They were on an incline that lead them to the next level of the deck.

"Stiles, not right now!"

"You're right…I'll just kick your ass in the afterlife." She told him. They were close now to the top of the incline, but it seemed that the Alpha wasn't following them anymore.

"That was scary." Stiles said in between breaths. From the distance another growl erupted through the deck. Both expressed the look of panic. "Hey, any ideas on how to not let the Alpha kill us?" Stiles asked. Even though they were on the next level the car was still not in sight.

"Just one. Come on!" Scott told her. This time Scott ran on top of the parked cars causing the alarms to go off, while Stiles still ran on the deck floor.

"Are you insane?" She practically hissed at him. What the hell was Scott thinking? She knew for a fact, the Alpha would follow the sound. It wasn't until they both reached the end of line of cars, when Scott pulled her on the side of a car and hiding them both. The alarms of the cars silenced.

"Nice plan." Stiles informed Scott with heavy sarcasm.

"I didn't see you coming up with anything."

Stiles rolled her eyes and peeked around the car, but saw nothing just an empty deck.

"Do you think it's gone this time?"

"No idea." Scott told her. Just then Scott's phone begin to ring. Very loudly.

"Oh my God! Turn it off." Stiles panicked, as Scott struggled to shut of the ringer, a hand suddenly grabbed him by the shoulder. Scott yelled as he gets pulled up and Stiles quickly turned to see her friend get body slammed into the car they were hiding behind.

"You're dead." A familiar voice said. It's was Derek. Stiles lets out the breath she was holding and Scott slowly recovered from the impact.

"Dude! What the hell?" Scott demanded.

"Seriously, totaling someone's car was totally unnecessary." Stiles complained. Derek, ignored both complaints as he got off the car and began walking. Mutually, Stiles and Scott shadowed him.

"I told you I would teach you. I didn't say when." Derek responded simply. "You need to be faster than that. If it was the Alpha after you, you would probably be dead right now. You lack the skills of taking him on. You need to be ready when the Alpha comes back." Derek critiqued Scott.

"You need to focus on survival and not distractions." Derek continued.

"I think the car alarm idea was good and I'm not distracted." Scott retorted. Derek stopped walking and faced them both.

"It wasn't bad. Almost had me for a second there. Until your phone gave away your location. Let me see it." Derek told him. Scott handed him the phone without a question. Derek showed him the screen as his face twisted into frustration. Allison's name flashed on the screen.

"This right here is distraction and could have nearly cost you your life. You need to stay away from her or else someone else could end up dead." Derek shot at him, but it wasn't Scott that Derek was looking at. It was Stiles.

"I'm not distracted." Scott repeated to Derek.

"I see you're not getting my point." Derek told him. In an instant, he threw Scott's phone against the wall. It smashed into pieces.

"Dude!" Scott gasped.

"I see you have a bad habit of breaking things that don't belong to you." Stiles noted.

Once, again Derek ignored them and walked away, leaving the two teens in the deck.

* * *

Scott, thought that Stiles may have forgiven him for not being able to protect her dad. However, she was still icy towards him. It was beyond that, aside from their 'fake near death' experience Stiles hadn't talk to him and Scott didn't like that his friend was angry with him.

"Look, I'm sorry. We've been friends for a long time and your dad is like a father to me. I'm sorry he got hurt. So what if I told you I'm actually considering Derek's help?"

Stiles didn't even turn around to look him, but she did respond. "If I were talking to you I'd say you're an idiot for trusting him, but then again so am I. But I'm not talking to you." It took a moment, but Scott knew that Stiles would want to know how exactly Derek was going to help. Scott knew her well enough to know that she was going to cave in 3 2 1.

"What did he say?" She said, looking at him. Scott made a smile.

* * *

They were in the library, when Stiles offered to help Scott out as well. "You seriously want to help me?" Scott asked her.

"Your crap has infiltrated my life. So now I have to do something about it. Besides I bet I can be a better mentor than Derek. When is he helping you?"

"After school."

"So, that give me till the end of the day." Stiles mumbled.

"To do what?"

"You'll see."

* * *

It was now free period and both Stiles and Scott were out on the lacrosse field. Stiles carried a bag with some random items. Scott suddenly began to feel suspicious of his friend. Once by the bleachers, she takes out a heart monitor.

"Doesn't that belong to the track team?" Scott asked her.

"Uh, yeah. Don't worry they won't notice it missing." Stiles said without a care.

"Wait, did you steal it?"

"Borrowed it."

"So you did steal it."

"Temporary misplaced it." Stiles replied casually. She explained to him that he was going to wear the monitor for the rest of the day so she could monitor his heart rate and find the breaking point for when Scott begins to shift. She pulled out a cellphone that wasn't hers. Scott gave her a look.

"This? It's Coach's and yes I did steal it." She admitted. As she began to tape up Scott's hands Scott was beginning to think that wasn't such a good idea.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Scott told her. Stiles stood a good distance from him, holding a lacrosse stick and beside her were a bucket of balls.

_I agree with Scott on this one, what do you think you're doing?_ Derek's voice suddenly rang into her head.

"Stop being a baby. Just remember to keep your heart rate down and don't get angry. Anger is what causes you to shift." Stiles instructed Scott. _That goes for you too_._ I'm going to help wither you like it or not. _She sent to Derek. She held up the stick in the ready position.

"Ready?"

"No."

"Too bad." Stiles shot him with a ball. Scott lets out a groaning sound. She continued to smack the balls against Scott. And each time, Scott's heart rate would increase. They weren't aware that Jackson was watching them. Only Jackson thought, that Stiles was just attacking Scott with lacrosse gear and smile to himself, before walking away. It was a couple of hits in when Stiles bothered to see how Scott was doing.

"How are you feeling?" Stiles asked him.

"Like a punching bag." Scott replied. Stiles still noticed that his heart was close to 150. She throws another.

"Son of a bitch!" Scott yelled and falls to the ground. The ball hit him in his lower region.

"Ah, shut up and quit being a wimp. Who knew I had such good aim."

"I wonder why."

_Stiles, you need to stop before something bad happens._

_Shut up, I'm going to help my friend anyway I can._

She threw another and that spiked Scott's heart rate, up to 160. Scott fell to the ground. He could feel himself on the verge of shifting. God, it hurt. Scott managed to break out of the hand bondage. His fists planted into the ground.

"Okay, Scott now focus. Remember you need to focus in order to prevent the shift from happening." Stiles coaxed her friend.

_What did I tell you about being reckless? You seriously are becoming a burden. _Derek voice sounded pissed.

_Okay, first off rude. And second relax, he's totally fine_. Stiles told him, even though the second part was a lie. She wasn't exactly sure though. Scott was still on the ground groaning in pain. "Everything is okay. Remember focus on pain." She coached Scott through. It was a minute before she noticed that Scott indeed had managed to not wolf-out and remain human.

"Shit Stiles, Derek was right. Anger is the trigger." Scott explained between breaths.

* * *

Both were in the locker room, after Stiles' 'Assault with balls against Scott practice'.

"Glad you got your anger out." Scott told her. Stiles shrugged her shoulder. They were sitting on a bench as Stiles iced his face.

"Can't stay mad at you forever Scott. You're my only friend." There was a smile placed on Stiles face.

"I am sorry though."

"No, I should be. I know there are other things at play and you have a lot going on as it is. By the way, how did you exactly prevent yourself from shifting?"

"I don't know. My mind suddenly went straight to thinking about Allison. It wouldn't be the first time though."

"Huh? Weird. So she's like your kryptonite."

"She makes me weak. So maybe I shouldn't be around her."

"So a girl makes you weak? Way to not sound like a sexist asshole." Stiles said jokingly. "Let's get out of here. It smells in here like bad."

"It's the guy's locker room, what did you expect?"

* * *

They were in Economics class, when Scott's heart rate shot up again. Only this time it wasn't Stiles' fault. It was Coach Finstock, who was grilling on Scott about the reading assignment. He kept attacking Scott with questions that Scott didn't even know the answers to. She actually felt helpless because she couldn't save. She hadn't done the reading herself. When Scott's heart rate hit the 160 mark it suddenly, began to slow back down. Looking over at Scott she noticed that Allison was holding Scott's hand and Scott looked absolutely normal. It was after class when Stiles figured it out.

"She doesn't make you weak. She also keeps you human. She's your anchor. Think about it, when you wolf out you don't try to kill her, just me or anyone else. I think it's because you are on different level with her, you know? Like sexual." Stiles explained to him as they walked. She noticed a change in Scott's facial expression. "Are you seriously thinking about sex right now?" She accused her friend. Before he could answer, Stiles stopped him.

"Never mind, I don't want to know."

"I guess that would make sense that she is my anchor, though. I love her." Scott seemed to have said without thinking. "Oh my God, I love her. I love Allison." This surprised Scott himself. Stiles was happy for her friend, but Scott was going on and on until about his love for Allison until Stiles rained on his parade.

"You can't always be around her you know." She pointed out and that killed Scott's joy. Scott, then shrugged knowing that it was true.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" He questioned her. Stiles walked quietly for a moment. She stopped suddenly causing Scott to run into her. Scott noticed that his friend had that look in her eye accompanied with that mischievous smile that seemed to be getting bigger.

"Oh no, you're getting an idea." Scott dreaded.

"Yeah."

"Is this going to get me in trouble?"

"Maybe."

"Is this going to cause me physical pain?"

"Most definitely." Stiles told him as the smile got bigger.


	12. Heart Monitor pt 2

**Here's part 2 of Heart Monitor. OMG, I'm ubber excited because that means the next four chapters are of my favorite episodes of Teen Wolf are coming up next. I seriously, can't wait to see how I play them out.** **Enjoy!**

* * *

Stiles was in search for the victim of her experiment with Scott. She didn't tell him what the plan was. It was better that he didn't or else Scott wouldn't have been exactly be on board. She noticed a man getting out of his truck and walked over to two other guys. _Bingo_.

"Okay, here's what you're going to do. You stay right here and hold up your key." Stiles instructed Scott. She placed Scott beside the truck with Scott holding his own key up. Stiles pulled out her own key and began keying the stranger's truck. Scott stood in shock thinking that Stiles has official lost her mind. As she finished, keying the man's truck she turned towards and lets out an accusing voice.

"Aye! Aye! What do you think you're doing to that truck?" Stiles pretended in feign shock.

"Hey! That's my truck." The man shouted as his attention turned to Scott. Scott realized that had been set up. The man suddenly begins to beat up on Scott. Stiles winced as the man continued to punch Scott. The monitor began to beep as Scott's heart rate increased. _Come on Scott you can do it._

_So not only are you endangering yourself, but now other people. You have no limits do you?_ Derek's voice interrupted her thoughts.

_Oh, look it's Mr. Rude. Don't judge me. This is supposed to be helping him not having to rely on Allison so much. _

_Tell that to him after the man's friends finish beating him up._

_What?_

Stiles had been in her own world with Derek that she didn't even realize that the man's friends also had joined in. "Ohhh…that is not okay." She spoke to herself. Mr. Harris suddenly came along and broke up the fight.

* * *

"Oh, you got to be kidding me." Stiles told Scott, later that evening. They were at the school again, only it was after dark and this time they were actually going to break in. Scott had finished telling her the plan that Derek and him made in order to catch the Alpha once and for all.

"Yeah, I know bad idea, but if you have any better ones please let me know."

"Personally, I'm a fan of ignoring a problem until it goes away." Stiles stated, just as a black camaro pulled up beside them. Derek stepped out of the car with a serious face. At first, all she did was stare at Derek, until she noticed a passenger in the car. A tied-up, gagged, and unconscious passenger. It was Scott's boss, Deaton.

After Scott was already late for work, due to the detention both he and Stiles earned, Scott walked in on Derek beating the hell out of his boss. Derek told him, that he believed that Deaton was the Alpha, but Scott didn't believe it. It resulted in Derek keeping the unconscious man under his watch, while Scott and Stiles lure the Alpha to the school.

"Well, he looks comfortable," Stiles said with sarcasm, noting Deaton. "Scott you failed you mention that it's possible that your boss could be the Alpha." She looked over at Scott. Her arms were crossed.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to disprove to your boyfriend." Scott told her.

"He is not my boyfriend." Stiles protested.

"I am not her boyfriend." Derek protested as well. They both give each other a look, before Scott snaps them back in the plan.

"Well, whatever you are to each other. Stiles and I will go inside and use the PA system. Derek you stay out here with Deaton." Scott instructed them.

"This ends tonight." Derek said in a serious tone. He actually hoped so, it was beginning to bother him that some rouge Alpha killed his sister and that bitch Kate Argent came back into town.

"Alright, let's go." Stiles and Scott made their way into the school.

* * *

Once they got the main office Stiles began to set-up the system.

"So, what are you going to do if the Alpha doesn't show up?" She asked her friend. In the dark, she sees Scott shrug his shoulders in an 'I don't know' fashion. "Alright, what about if he does show up?"

"I didn't think that through."

"Good plan."

Once, the system was set-up she handed him the microphone. "So in order for a wolf to make his location known to his pack, he howls and that's exactly what you're going to do." She pressed the button and Scott lets out a sound. A horrible sound. It wasn't a howl that much she knew. It was painfully pathetic. Stiles couldn't hold back the groan that formed in her throat.

_You got to be kidding me_. Derek's voice entered her head.

_I wish_. Stiles replied. Scott looked over at his friend and noticed her expression.

"Was that bad?" He asked. Stiles nodded her head.

"Not bad, but horrible. It sounded like a cat being strangled to death." She told him with a dragged voice. She walked over to him and rubbed his shoulders. "You got to sound like a wolf. Not a teen one, but an actual one. Try it again." She told him. Scott took another breath and lets out another howl. Only this time it was bigger, better, and louder.

Once Stiles and Scott got outside, they were greeted with an unimpressed Derek Hale and it looked like he was about ready to kill them both.

"What the hell was that?" He barked at them.

"I'll tell you what it was. It was loud and it was awesome!" Stiles said full on excited biting her lip with a smile stretched across her face.

"Shut up."

"Don't be such a Sourwolf."

"Hey, where's Deaton?" Scott questioned Derek. Derek turned and noticed that his suspect was missing. He looked back at them.

"He was just here." He told them.

"Does that mean he's the Alpha?" Stiles questioned, but she didn't get an answer. All she got was pain. Out of nowhere, the Alpha came up from behind stabbing its claws through Derek's stomach and Stiles felt the pain, which causes her to collapse to the ground. It felt like a fire was flowing through her blood.

"Get her out of here." Derek managed to say to Scott, before he was thrown to the side. Stiles was still in pain as Scott carried her and ran back inside the school locking them inside.


	13. Night School pt 1

**Ladies and gents it's now time for you to read my 2****nd**** favorite episode Teen Wolf 'Night School' pt.1 I hope you enjoy it, because I know I enjoyed writing it again. Enjoy!**

Scott placed Stiles on the floor. She was still in shock of what she felt and what happened. Derek was dead. She didn't feel him anymore and some part of her felt like she just died. And that last thing she heard from him before the link dropped was _"Don't be so reckless_._"_

"Hey, Stiles. Stay with me!" Scott pleaded to his friend. Her friend's call snapped her out of her reverie.

"Scott?" Her voice sounded small. Scott kneeled to her as she quickly hugged him. Her body was shaking as tears began to form on her face.

"It hurt Scott. Bad." She told him. Scott knew she was talking the pain that she felt when the Alpha attacked Derek, it was that bond they shared.

"Hey, hey you're okay. We're okay." He assured her. Stiles knew he was lying, but it did make her happy knowing that her friend was willing to make her feel better. She sniffed her nose and gave him a small smile. There was silence from outside the school.

"Do you think he's gone?" Stiles asked in a shaky voice. She struggled to pull herself together. It took her a moment, but she managed. However, the fact of losing Derek was far from over, but she sure as hell knew she wasn't ready to die as well. It was almost like the Alpha heard what she asked, a howl was released into the night.

"Probably not." Scott replied looking at her. "Are you okay?" He asked her. Stiles nodded her head, Scott knew that now it was her turn to lie.

"We need something to barricade the door." Stiles told him. They pushed themselves against the door.

"Hey, the cutters are outside." Scott told her. The bolt cutters that Stiles had brought along, where a few feet from the door. Almost in a mocking a tone. Stiles looked from Scott to the cutters.

"No! No way! Stiles he is still out there."

"And if we don't get those he'll be in **here**."

Scott gave her a frighten look as she slowly went out the door. She didn't hear or see anything out of the ordinary. As, she slowly made her way to the cutters, then Alpha suddenly appeared in the parking lot from behind the jeep. It saw her and began running towards her. Stiles quickly grabbed the cutters and ran back inside, where Scott was frantically calling her name. She quickly placed the cutters on the door handle, but the Alpha's body slammed against it.

"We need to get away from here." Scott told her. Quickly the two of ran from the doors as banging sounds began to fill the air. They managed to find a classroom still opened. Once, inside they blocked the door in. Both laid against the wall under the windows facing the door.

* * *

Allison was worried about Scott, mainly because he was about half an hour late for their date. She really was about to call it quits when Jackson and Landon pulled to her.

"Is that asshole still not here?" Landon questioned her. Allison shrugged.

"He's just late, I'm sure there is nothing to worry about." Allison said. She heard a text notification come from her phone. "That must be him."

_Hey, sorry I'm late. Think you could meet me at the school?-Scott_

"Hey could you guys take me to the school? Scott is there." Jackson and Landon exchanged looks.

"Sure, get in." Jackson told her.

* * *

"It has to be Deaton. He disappears right before the Alpha shows up. He killed Derek and now he's going to kill us." Stiles said a freak out mode.

"How do we get out of here?"

"My jeep is still out there." Stiles told him. "We make a run for it and get the hell out of dodge." Without a warning an object suddenly comes crashing through the window, scaring them both. Glass was everywhere.

"Scott, is that what I think it is?" Stiles whispered. In front of them laid a metallic object. It almost looked like a battery of some sort. A battery to their only chance of survival.

"We are so screwed."

* * *

The teens knew they would no longer be safe in a room with an open window. They got out of there quick and somehow managed to get into the locker room.

"Stiles…you need to call your dad." Scott told her. Stiles looked at him with fear.

"Are you shitting me? What if that thing goes crazy and kills everyone!"

"They have guns and bullets."

"Yeah, but they need the special kind. Remember? The ones that could actually kill it." Stiles countered. Suddenly, they both hear a noise coming from the hallway. They quickly hid in one of the lockers. As a shadow, walked through the locker room Scott held his breath and Stiles held hers. It was a menacing walking sound filling the room. Almost as if, it knew they were hiding. Stiles eyes grew big as she covered her mouth to prevent herself from screaming.

The shadow was close now, in fact it was right outside the locker.

"I know you're in there." A voice said. Scott and Stiles looked at each other, both of the recognizing the voice. It was their school janitor. Scott pushed opened the locker and stepped out followed by Stiles.

"What are you kids, doing in here. Get out before I kick you out!" He yelled at them. The moment they stepped back out into the hallway the door suddenly slammed shut as a roaring sound came from the other side. The janitor's screams soon followed, both Stiles and Scott let out screams as blood splashed across the window and were on the run again.

* * *

When they got to the school Jackson noticed how one of the double doors were opened by a pair of cutters.

"Scott must be inside." Allison told them. She began making to make her way to the door, when Jackson followed.

"Hey-uh. Be careful alright." Jackson told her. Allison gave him a smile. Despite his horrible attitude towards Scott and Stiles, Allison found Jackson to be a very good friend. Well, that's if he lets people get the chance to see a different side of him.

"I will, thanks." She walked into the school. Jackson watched her go in, unaware that Landon was glaring in the front seat.

* * *

It had been awhile since Allison had gone inside the school. Jackson began fidgeting around. How is it supposed to take to find someone?

"Maybe, we should go in after her." Jackson suggested to Landon. Landon gives him a look.

"No way, I'm not going inside that school and no way are you leaving me out here." Landon protested. Unlike his attitude towards Allison, Landon slowly began to realize how Jackson was slowly becoming a class A towards him. Jackson gave out a huff and left the car.

"Jackson!" But Landon's call was ignored. He knew that Jackson wasn't going to listen, but he seriously didn't want to be left alone out here by himself. Especially, since there was an eerie feeling that was coming over him. Landon bolted out the car.

* * *

"We need to get out of here. I refuse to die in this place." Stiles panicked.

"You don't hear me arguing. We need to hurry before it escapes the room." Scott told her. They had managed to trap the Alpha into a storage area, but they knew it wasn't going to hold the beast for very long. As they were headed to the corridor, they ran into an unlikely person.

"Allison? What are you doing here?" Stiles asked.

"I got a text from Scott telling me to meet him at the school, since he was late for our date. We've been here for about 10 minutes now." Allison explained. She noticed the confused filled expressions between Scott and Stiles.

"Wait. Who's **we**?" Stiles asked. As if on cue both Jackson and Landon appeared.

"There you are! Scott it's a bit juvenile to be playing hide-and-go-seek in the dark. And to top it off the location could have been a bit more creative." Landon complained.

"But I didn't send you a text." Scott told her.

"You did. It's right here." Allison showed him the text. It did come from his number. Scott's face soon turned to worry.

"Scott? What's going on?" Allison asked. Suddenly, a sound came from the ceiling. Everyone looked up nervously. It sounded like something big.

"What was that?" Jackson asked. Stiles looked over to Scott and both knew that the Alpha had gotten out the room. There was a great big crash from the ceiling followed by a low growling sound.

"Everybody run!"

* * *

They managed to run to into a section of the school that was an open area. While, everyone was busy frantically stacking chairs against the doors, Stiles realized where they were. "Uh, guys?" But no one was listening. Landon, Jackson, Scott, and Allison were running back and forth making a barrier with chairs. "Hey guys!" She yelled once more. Her yell caught everyone's attention.

"Did you happen to where we are right now?" She asked them. She pointed at the large amount of windows that filled the room. The cafeteria. They literally just barricaded themselves in a room with only one way out.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Allison yelled at Scott and Stiles. It seemed that the Alpha wasn't outside the cafeteria, but no one wanted to take the chance and find out. Stiles struggled with the answer and Scott looked everywhere, but at the three other people in the room.

"No, seriously. What the hell was that?" Jackson barked at them. Stiles still didn't say anything, but neither did Scott. They knew if they gave them the absolute truth two things were more than likely to happen:

1. They would think they were crazy

2. Or they think it was some kind of a sick joke

That wasn't going to happen so Scott blurted out the first thing that popped into his mind.

"It's Derek Hale. He killed the janitor and now he's going to kill us." Scott spewed. Stiles looked over at him, with daggers for eyes.

"What? Why?" Landon questioned.

"I think he's mad, that Stiles and I got him arrested him. That's really thing only thing. I can think of." Scott lied, without a problem. While Allison, Landon, and Jackson contemplated over what Scott said, Stiles walked over to him.

"You know what they about the dead right? Don't speak ill of them, but you my good friend," She lets out a soft crazed laugh. "You threw him right under the freakin' bus! Nicely done." Stiles whispered at him.

"I know! And I'm sorry. I panicked." Scott groaned.

"That's it I'm calling the police." Landon announced. Scott and Stiles knew it wouldn't be a good idea, but as Scott tried to make his way over to Landon, but Jackson blocked him.

"I don't believe this. The dispatcher hung up on me. Apparently, someone gave them a tip about someone calling about the school as a prank. I don't think they're coming." Landon told them. That's when all eyes turned to Stiles.

"What?"

"Stiles, your dad call him." Allison said. Stiles shook her head as Jackson made his way over to her.

"Damn it Stilinski. Call him." He yelled at her. As he reached over to take her phone, Stiles quickly punched him in the face. It was unexpected and it caught everyone off guard.

"What? No way! For all we know Derek could be gone right now." She told them. That's was lie, she knew it, Scott knew it, and she was almost sure that everyone knew it too. And they were right, because something began to bang on the double doors.

"Stiles. Call him now!" Landon yelled. Everyone backed away from barricaded door. Stiles knew they were in deep hell. She pulled out her phone and called her dad. Only she got his voicemail.

"Hey, Dad it's me. Uh, some friends and I are stuck at the school with someone trying to kill us. We have no way out. Please hurry. I don't know how much longer we can hide. And bring back-up. Love you." She hung up the phone.

"I seriously hope your dad gets the message." Allison told her. Stiles nodded her head. She hoped so too.

"It's there another way out of here?" Landon questioned. The Alpha was getting closer to breaking down the door.

"The kitchen stairs. They go upstairs though." Jackson told them.

"Up is better than here." Scott said. The chairs that were against the doors began to falter.


	14. Night School pt 2

**This episode was so intense to watch and handle. I seriously needed like a couple of days before I resumed to watch the rest of the season. Anyways, enjoy!**

Once they had gotten out of the cafeteria they managed to get into a chemistry class. The Alpha was now inside the school. In fact, it was right outside the door. How did they know? A shadow was casted on the glass window, but it did something strange. It walked on by and didn't even bother to try and get them.

"It's toying with us now. We need to get out of here." Jackson said.

"How can we? All the doors are locked and no one has the keys to get out here." Landon pointed out. Scott, thought about the janitor.

"The janitor has keys to the school." Scott told them. Stiles glanced over at him.

"Do you not remember that he is dead in the locker room?" She asked him.

"But if someone were to go get them…" Scott implied. It wasn't just Stiles who was against the idea. It was Allison as well.

"What? You can't go out there alone and unarmed." She told him. Scott then grabbed thin stick that laid on the board. Everyone gave him judgment eyes.

"I have a better idea," Landon told them. He stood by the chemical cabinets looking into the case. "Tell me what do you see?" He asked them. They walked over and saw nothing, but random chemicals. The 'I have no idea' look shown on their faces. Landon rolled his eyes.

"This has everything in here to a Molotov Sulvanic Cocktail." He explained to them.

"Molotov?" Jackson asked.

"Sulvanic?" Stiles pondered as well.

"Cocktail." He said slowly, "You know sort of like a bomb." Everyone seemed to be surprised at him. "What? I read it somewhere." He explained. They managed to break into cabinet and Landon slowly made the concoction. Once it was done, he handed it to Scott.

"All you need to do it light it up, if you come across him." He explained to Scott. Just as Scott was about to leave Allison pulled him a side.

"Scott you have been lying all night. I can tell please don't go out there."

"It's the only choice we have right now." Scott told her. He looked at Stiles before he left the room.

* * *

Scott was able to make to the locker room and get the keys without a problem. It was getting back to the others when things got complicated. As Scott headed back to the lab, he heard a growl coming from the gym. Following the sound, Scott entered an empty gym. There wasn't anything there. As he walked across the gym he wasn't aware of the rope that was on the floor. Next, thing he knew he was upside down trapped. To make matters worse, the Alpha was right in front of him. _So dead._

Scott tried to throw the concoction at it, but nothing happened. It was missing its key ingredient. Something to actually make it cause a reaction. As the giant werewolf made his way to Scott, Scott struggled to get out of the trap, but nothing seemed to work. Right in his face the Alpha lets out a mighty roar. In a swift moment, Scott found himself on the gym floor, shifting and he wasn't in control this time.

* * *

Back in the lab, not only did everyone else hear the roar, but they felt it as well. It was loud and powerful. After, the ground finished shaking Allison noticed that something was wrong with Jackson. Jackson didn't know what wrong himself, he was on the floor almost as if he was in submission and he felt pain from his neck where Derek had attacked him earlier. But the pain quickly subsided.

"Are you okay?" Allison asked him as he got up.

"I'm fine." He told her rubbing his neck. Stiles, who was behind him noticed the marks.

"Dude, what is that?" Stiles asked him. She tried to touch them, but Jackson swapped her hand away.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." He told them.

* * *

Scott was struggling to keep control, but it didn't happen. He was making his way back to the lab. He knew he had to get everyone out before things got from bad to worse. He could their fast heartbeats. He could smell them as well. A sudden appalling thought came into his mind. The worst part? It actually seemed enjoyable. Realizing, what he thought it snapped him back into control.

* * *

The police finally made it and had the whole area taped down.

"Are you sure it was Derek Hale?" The Sheriff asked Scott as he wrote down the report. Scott nodded his head. "Alright. You two get home and get some rest." He told them.

As he walked away Scott turned towards Stiles.

"I'm really sorry." He apologized to her. The only thing Stiles did was hug her friend as she let tears fall on her face. Scott squeezed her tight.

"God, this has been one emotional roller coaster. I don't think I can take anymore hits." Stiles told him.

"Think you can survive one more?" Scott asked her. Stiles looked at him tired-like, but she wasn't ready to call it a night.

"Shoot."

"When we were in the chemistry lab, it knew that we were in there. But yet it didn't attack us." Scott began. "But when I was trapped in the gym its roar somehow made me turn. I think it wanted me to do it." He told her, uncertain about his own words.

"Wanted you to do what?" Stiles asked really concerned.

"I think it wants me to get rid of my old pack." Scott then gave her an 'Oh shit look'. It took a moment before Stiles came to the same conclusion.

"Wait, me?"

"Not just you, but Allison, Jackson, and Landon as well. He doesn't want to kill you. He wants me to and that's not even the worst part."

"How the hell not?" Stiles was offended.

"Because when I shifted I wanted to." Scott admitted. Stiles face covered in shock. She was still processing what she just heard, when Scott pointed out that Deaton in an ambulance. They walked over to check on the man.

"I guess, I owe you a raise." He told Scott. Scott gave him a weary smile.

"Scott?" A voice called out to him. It was Allison as he went over to her, he didn't realize he was about to have the worst conversation of his life.


	15. Lunatic pt 1

**Alright, it's show time. My favorite #1 episode of TW "Lunatic pt. 1" God, this was so much fun to write and watch. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. Enjoy! (Cause really you don't have a choice :D)**

In the past couple of the days since the incident at the school and the two amigos were down in the dumps. Granted one was a bit deeper since their 'other half' was dead and the second one was dump on the same night. It was like a heartbreak hotel. Stiles wasn't handling it well that's for sure. Especially, since she suggested that her and Scott go out in the woods and forget the Hell that had planted itself in their lives. Scott sat on a stump, while Stiles laid on the ground facing the sky. They even built a fire to keep warm. Well Scott did because Stiles was in no position to be handling fire.

Scott was silent and brooding, while Stiles was drunk as hell. It was the only way for her not to feel the emptiness that made itself a home inside her. She hates to admit, but some part of her started caring about Derek. Particularly, when she ended up saving him from Kate.

"Come on. Scott, drink up." Stiles words slurred out of her mouth. She had managed to snag some whiskey from home due to the fact that her dad barely touched the stuff. Scott had some to drink, but he wasn't exactly feeling a buzz.

"No, I don't think that has an effect on me anymore." Scott told her. Stiles lets out a drunken laugh.

"Are you saying you can't get wasted? Haha, that must suck for you." Stiles told him. "But don't fret buddy there are plenty of others girls in the sea. Hell, maybe even boys. God I love boys. Especially, the ones with piercing green eyes and fiery red hair." She, then begins to go on a drunken tangent.

"You mean Landon?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Stiles slowly made her way to Scott and began snuggling into his arms. Scott lets her because Stiles becomes quite clingy when drunk. He knows that there is a mutual understanding between them. They didn't think of each other in a romantic sense, but they were loyal to each other all the way through.

Out from the shadows two men come across the teens. Scott doesn't pay attention to them until they stole the whiskey.

"Hey, give it back." He tells them. But they refuse and this for some reason begins to irritate Scott. Even, in her drunken state Stiles realizes her friend was about to shift.

"Scott let them have it okay. It's not that big of a deal. Besides, I'm too smashed right now." She told him.

"Fine. Come on let's go home." Scott's voice clipped, but she didn't notice.

* * *

It was the day of the full moon and the Sheriff was told Stiles that he was working that night. Stiles remembered that the Alpha was supposed to attack again tonight.

"Dad be careful."

"Always am."

"I know, but please. It's a full moon tonight and God knows what could happen."

Mr. Stilinski looked over his daughter wondering what could have possibly gotten her so agitated, but he knew that if he were to ask he wouldn't get a straight answer.

"I will be okay. See you later." With that he headed to the department for a long shift.

* * *

At school, Stiles noticed a change with Scott. He wasn't his usual self. He clearly avoided sitting next to Allison, which wasn't all that surprising, but Scott also avoided her as well. Talk about not getting offended. They were taking a test and Scott was having a struggle.

He was still reeling over the break-up with Allison and everything began to pain him. His senses were opened and he was beginning to see weird things that didn't belong on the exam. Things like, who was he going to kill tonight or who would he enjoy killing the most. This caused him to abruptly leave the room.

Stiles noticed this and followed him out the classroom into the hall. Only it's empty. She calls Scott's phone, but hears it ring in the distance. She followed the ringtone sound and begins to hear the sound of water running.

She walked towards the corner of the hall and sees Scott standing under the shower having a hard time breathing. Without a word, she hands him his inhaler and Scott takes some pumps and suddenly he is better. Scott turned off the water.

"How did you know?" He asked her.

"It's called a panic attack," she explained to him. "I used to get them all the time after my mom died. It wasn't a pleasant feeling." She wrapped him into a hug despite him being soaked.

"I didn't know you use to have them."

"Well, it's not really a pleasant experience to talk about."

"I don't know what's wrong with me." Scott admitted to her.

"Scott, you lost someone you care about and it's the night of a full moon. You're bound to be off your game for a while."

"You lost someone too, though."

"Yeah." Her voice was soft, "But I'm not a werewolf. You'll be okay, Scott. You're stronger than you realize."

"God, and then there's the Alpha that wants to possibly still kill me."

"Hey, we'll just lock you in your room so he can't get you okay?"

"Do you seriously think that's going to work?"

Stiles wrinkled her nose at him. "I have no idea, but we're in this together. Because no way in hell you're being killed or killing anyone tonight."

* * *

It was another time for practice and Stiles waited outside the locker room for Scott. Scott didn't look happy, though.

"What's with the face?" She asked as they walked to the field.

"Coach made me and Jackson co-captains." Scott's voice sounded dark and Stiles noticed it, but that didn't stop her from being happy for a friend. There was something finally good happening to least one of them.

" How are you not freaking out? Isn't that a good thing? I mean, you said so yourself this year lacrosse is going to be different."

"Oh, please. I can practically smell the jealousy coming off the other guys." Scott informed her.

"Wait, you can smell emotions?" Stiles asked. Scott just shrugged his shoulders indifferently.

"I guess it's another werewolf perk."

"Interesting…" Stiles said.

* * *

Sitting on the bleachers, Stiles watched the practice. To her surprise Landon sat down beside her.

"How are you holding up?" He asked her. At first, she was surprised that he was even talking to her. Like seriously, the guy ignored her existence for the past 10 years.

"I'm good, how about you?"

Practice seemed to be going smooth sailing. Granted Scott got knocked around a couple of times, but he seemed to be normal. Whatever the hell normal is anymore.

"Same here. I took that medication again, though. It helps keep me relaxed." Landon said, looking out into the field as well. Stiles makes a small laugh.

"Yeah, I know. You were **beyond** relaxed." Landon looked over at her and gives her a smile.

"Thanks by the way. For bringing the assignments."

"Yeah, sure no problem."

There is another moment of silence between them. Coach Finstock was yelling at the players as usual.

"I didn't do or say anything stupid, did I? When you came over?" Landon asked her. Stiles remembered their conversation clearly.

"No, you were totally chilled." She lied to him. Landon nodded his head.

Stiles watched out the field and noticed how Scott's mannerism began to change. Something was different, though. It didn't look like it was a shift manner, it looked a bit darker? She wasn't sure herself. She was going to wave it away as if it were nothing, but then Scott did the unthinkable.

Scott straight-up plowed into Danny. On purpose with brute force. Danny, who seemed to be injured stayed on the ground. Without, as so much of a look to see if his teammate was okay Scott began walking away while the rest of the team did. Stiles followed him in silence.

"Scott? What the hell? You hurt Danny! Everyone loves Danny." Stiles questioned her friend, once they were in the hall by the locker room.

"Pssh, he'll be alright." Scott said. Stiles face was mixed with confusion and worry towards her friend.

"What has gotten into you? Do you even care?" Stiles asked quickly regretting her question. Scott looked to her and stepped very close to her.

"No, actually I don't." He went into the locker room, while Stiles stayed out wondering why Scott suddenly was becoming a total jerkhole.

* * *

Later, Stiles went to check on Scott to see how he was doing. She also even packed a bag of some supplies that were possibly going to be needed. When she got to the McCall residence, she actually uses the front door. Only it wasn't exactly the way Melissa had expected.

"You have a key made?" Melissa said noticing it in Stiles' hand. Stiles didn't expect to run into her, but nothing seemed to be going well with the sneaking around tact.

"Umm, yeah. Scott had one made." Stiles explained to her.

"That doesn't surprise me…scares me, but it doesn't surprise me." Melissa admitted. Stiles gave her a small smile as she accidentally dropped the heavy bag from her shoulder. It made a big thud sound and Melissa gave her a look.

"School project with Scott."

"He's not here, yet." She told her.

"I don't mind waiting."

Melissa McCall gives a small laugh. "Of course not." But her face turned to sadness.

"He's okay, right Stiles?" She asked the young girl. Melissa had noticed Scott's distance and attitude for the past few days.

"Yeah, I think the break-up is just getting to him that's all." Stiles explained to her.

"I just wish he didn't shut me out, ya know?" Stiles noticed that she did sound worried as well. Stiles wanted to let her know that she wasn't the only one, but she knew better.

"We're teenagers that's what we're supposed to do, but don't worry I got his back." Stiles told her. This puts a smile on Mrs. McCall's face.

"Thank you. Now, I'm off to a hell out a night at the hospital." She headed to the front door.

"Why's that?"

"It's a full moon," Melissa said simply, "Makes people," _Don't forget werewolves_, Stiles thought to herself. "Do crazy things."

Stiles simply nodded her head.

"Yeah, did you know that the word lunatic actually comes from full moon?"

"Uh, no."

"You and Scott be careful tonight." With that Mrs. McCall was gone and Stiles made her way up to Scott's room.

* * *

It was no surprise when Stiles reached Scott's room she got frightened. Scott was actually home sitting in the dark in his chair by the window. Major serial killer vibes were going on.

"Wha-your mom said you weren't home." She told him, recovering.

"Came through the window." Scott deadpanned.

"A little warning would be nice next time." Stiles told him, but she didn't get a reaction from him. Not even a blink of an eye. She attempted to turn on the light.

"Leave it off." Scott told her. His voice dark. His demeanor almost reminded her of Derek, but she quickly pushed the thought back just as quickly as it came.

"Fine, let's sit in the dark like homicidal maniacs." She said as she sat across from him on the floor. Still nothing. From what she could make of Scott's face, he was still non-responsive. That and he wouldn't stop staring at her with looks of death.

"Dude, seriously the serial killer look has got to go." She said breaking the silence.

"I don't look like a serial killer."

"He speaks, look something is up with you. Like beyond the break-up. I'm really hoping it the full moon because it's scaring the hell out of me. Here I got some supplies for tonight."

Stiles pushed the bag towards Scott. At first, he just glared at her, but Scott finally made his way to the floor. She tried really hard not to flinch.

"Stiles, you need to leave." His voice was harsh and not exactly people friendly, but Stiles shook her head.

"Will you at least look in the bag?" She pushed it him. Scott glanced at her before pulling the bag towards himself. As he pulled out the chains that were occupied in the bag. His expression changed into something fierce. Scott slowly moved his way towards her holding the chains. Right in her face. It took everything in her not to crawl away from him.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you chain me up like a dog?" His breath in her face almost like a challenge. Stiles knew that Scott wasn't going to being chained willingly. Hell, he probably wouldn't want to be even if he was in his right state of mind.

"No, of course." She answered softly keeping the fear in her voice down. She quickly threw herself on him, catching him off guard and pining him to the ground. She managed to take a pair of her dad's silver handcuffs and managed cuff Scott to his desk. Needless to say, Scott wasn't exactly happy since she could hear the obvious growl she got from him.

"This is to protect you from yourself and other people. Namely, me." She told him.

Tons of looks of death were given to her. Scott struggled to against them, but it only caused him pain.

"I'm going to kill you." He said simply and menacing.

* * *

When Scott spoke those words, Stiles knew he didn't mean it. After all whoever that person was chained to the desk at the moment wasn't Scott. She couldn't ignore what he said at the school those days ago, but Scott was in regretting those thoughts that time. This time she was almost sure that he meant them.

"I would prefer for you to do that when you're not acting like a complete psycho." She told him.

She pulls out a doggy bowl that had Scott's name on it. A little smile played on her face. Originally, she wanted it to be a joke to lighten up the situation, but obviously tonight wasn't going to be that kind of night. She poured some water into the bowl and placed it beside Scott without a word. She was about to leave when she felt the impact of the bowl hit her. Scott growled from behind.

"Get this off of me." Stiles knew she shouldn't have turned to him. She knew that he was probably going to bait at her and ridicule her, but she did it anyway.

"I don't think so." She clipped.

"Fine, but when I do get out these and I will. I'll rip you to shreds nice and slow. And I'll enjoy it." Scott told her. He was moving frantically like a wild animal. It was a moment of silence before he spoke again. "Do you think he even cares about you in that way?"

Stiles looked over at him wondering who or what exactly he was talking about. And Scott had this gleam in his eyes.


	16. Lunatic pt 2

**Whohoo! Part 2. So happy that I was able to work through the struggles of this one. Some of you may know I use made-up words when I write. Like, the word jerkhole (It means jerk and asshole). If I do use make-up words I'll do my best to give you a meaning, but Enjoy!**

"Landon." Scott said a smile playing on his lips. Stiles feels her face fallen. Oh no he was **not** about to do what she thinks he is about to do. "Why in the world would he give you the time of day? Huh? He has ignored you for 10 years and counting. He has some kind of standards and I'm sure they don't involve an annoying ass person like you. So forget it. He won't think about you the way you think about him. I would know. I can smell his emotions, remember? He doesn't see you in that way. I'm sure no one ever will. I mean, there was Derek, but hell he's dead." Scott raged on. "So be a dear and let me out of these so I can end your miserable and pathetic life."

Stiles stiffened at Scott's rant. She quickly left the room and silently broke down. She'd be lying if she said Scott didn't get to her. She felt completely useless. She lets her body drop to the floor as her head leaned on the wall. She continued to breathe slowly as Scott shuffled across the floor in his room.

"Stiles?" Her friend's voice called out to her. It wasn't menacing this time. It sounded lost and scared, but Stiles couldn't bring herself to go back in there. If she did she knew she would breakdown for sure.

"Stiles." Scott called for her again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of it. I don't know what's wrong with me. I think the full moon and the break-up are affecting me. Please let me go."

Hearing Scott sound weak almost makes her want to unlock him, but she can't. Not if she wanted to protect them both.

"I can't do that." She said to him. Her voice quivered. Scott then begins to yell in rage. Stiles quickly covered blocking out the sound. The moon shined through his window and his shifting began. After a moment, Stiles realized that it was **too** quiet. She peeked into Scott's room and saw that it was empty. The window was opened and a howl filled the night sky.

* * *

Stiles had been on the move for the past hour. She couldn't let her deranged werewolf friend roam free in the night. Her dad had called her letting her know that he was alright. Stiles was relieved about that. That meant one less thing to worry about for the night.

She pulled into a random parking lot trying to figure out exactly where Scott could have possibly gone. Looking across the lot, she noticed two things:

1. Jackson and Allison looking like they were having an intense conversation

2. Wolf-Scott was on the verge about to attack them.

She quickly ran hidden out of sight. She knew she wasn't thinking her plan all the way through. Scratch that she didn't have one. Even if she did it would better than letting Scott kill his ex-girlfriend and his co-captain. Just as Scott was about to jump onto the car Stiles jumped at him causing them roll down a hill by a wooden area. Stiles quickly got up off of Scott as he growled at her. His eyes were glowing yellow.

"Scott? Come on. Don't do this." She pleaded to her friend, but this wasn't her friend that crouched in front of her. Scott flashed his teeth with a growl rolling through his throat.

"My, what big teeth you have." Stiles said. He began circling her like a predator playing with his prey. She didn't turn her back on him either. She learned her lesson the first from the locker room. Where's a damn fire extinguisher when you need it? She was screwed and she knew it.

Scott suddenly jumped on her causing them both to fall to the ground. Wolf-Scott snarled at her and held up a claw. "Scott don't do this. This isn't you." She pleaded once more. But wolf-Scott didn't flinch. As his claw came down Stiles closed her eyes ready for pain, but it didn't come.

However, she did feel Scott's body lift off of her and as she sat up a figure of a man she couldn't exactly make out stood in front of her and threw Scott aside into a tree. Scott made a pained sound and looked to have been knocked out. As, the man was about to make his way over to Scott Stiles knew that there was no way she going to let them hurt him. She stuck out her foot and the man tripped and she quickly pinned him to the ground.

"I won't let you hurt him. He's my friend." She declared to the man, who was surprised by the trip, as he struggled to get her off of him.

"So you're just going to ignore the fact that he basically tried to kill you." The man responded. It took a moment for Stiles to register the voice. She quickly moved off him.

* * *

In the moonlight, on the ground in front of her was wolf-Derek. He looked alive and certainly not dead.

"Is it really you?" Stiles ignored how tight her voice sounded. She reached up to touch his face. Blue eyes glowed back at her.

"Yes."

"How did-" She didn't get to finished her question because Derek was suddenly on top of her. Now, she was pinned to the ground and Derek's mouth was on hers. It felt too good to be true for her. The kiss was hungry like. Almost as if Derek was trying to get every taste of her. She felt mixed emotion coming from him. And there was that one that stood out the most. Frustration.

"What did I tell you about being so reckless? Huh?" He snapped at her once the kiss was broken. He still had her pinned to the ground.

"Oh, don't give me that." She told him.

"No, you are purposely not keeping yourself out of danger. If I had the chance I'd lock you up for your own good." Derek said through his teeth.

"Because I'm such a burden, right?" She shot at him. Derek then looked at her like she had offended him.

"No, it's because I care about you and you're too stubborn to do as you're told."

"You care about me?"

Before Derek could respond, Scott appeared before them. Naturally, Derek placed himself between Scott and Stiles. However one look at Scott and Stiles could tell that her friend was back to normal. Minus the wolf thing.

"Scott." She said with relief. She moved away from Derek and hugged her friend. This got her a growling sound from Derek. She ignored it of course, but she couldn't ignore the fact Derek said he cared about her.

* * *

They were now in Scott's room. Both Derek and Scott were now in their human forms. Scott sat in his chair, while Derek and Stiles were on his bed. Well, it was more of Stiles being in Derek's lap since he refused to let her go. She seriously knew that they were going to have a talk about personal space.

"What's wrong with me?" Scott asked.

"You're doing exactly what he wants." Derek told him. "The Alpha wants you to get rid of your old pack before entering his."

"I don't want to be in any pack. I just want to be normal again." Scott told him. This earned him an eye roll from Derek.

"There is a possible cure for it." Derek confessed.

"And you're saying this **now**." Stiles glared at him. If he didn't have such a tight grip on her she'd probably clock him in the jaw.

"Well, what is it." Scott asked.

"They are rumors, but from what I understand is in order for you to be normal again you have to kill the one that bit you." Derek told him.

"Meaning the Alpha?" Scott realized.

"Easier said than done." Stiles reminded him.

"And that is why we are going to help each other out." Derek told them. He wasn't giving them a choice now and both Scott and Stiles realized that.


	17. Wolf's Bane pt 1

**It's that time of week again, another update! Whoohoo (seriously how do you spell a sound?) Lol, ****anyways Enjoy!**

* * *

They were in Stiles' room now. Her dad was out for the night and wasn't due to be home until the morning.

"Did you really mean what you said? In the wooden area." She asked him. Derek's face didn't change at the question. He just looked at her.

"Yes, I did." He huffed. He wasn't one for talking about his feelings. Bad things tend to happen when he did.

"Oh…well I care about you too." Stiles told him. She felt her face turning red with embarrassment. There that moment of awkward silence.

"I see you're still wearing it." He pointed at the arrow-head necklace.

"Yeah, uh. Past few days haven't been easy. You being dead and all." Stiles told him. She closed her eyes remembering the pain she felt. Suddenly, she felt arms wrapped around her. She opened her eyes and looked at Derek. Their gazes met. He placed a kiss up on her forehead.

"I'm sorry." His voice was soft. He felt horrible that Stiles thought he was dead. The healing process was hell to go through as it was, but having your other half thinking you were dead was a punishment worse than death. When he looked at her he noticed how slowly her facial features went from admiration to anger in second. He didn't expect to get hit, but she punched him right in the arm. It took him by surprise because it actually hurt.

"Don't you **dare** do that to me again." She said through her teeth. She held onto her hand as it throbbed with pain.

"For a human you pack quite a punch." Derek told her rubbing the spot she hit. It didn't hurt long, but it did earn him a smile.

"Aww, big bad wolf gets hurt by a human." She said in a mocking tone, the smile still there. Derek reached for her and bit down on her neck.

"Ouch. Chill out with that!" She told him. Derek just smiles to himself.

* * *

Adrian Harris was on his way out the school after a long day. But when he went to his desk he saw something that caught his eye. On the desk, he saw a list of names that were crossed out. Names that he recognized including his own and it looked like it was to be the next one to be marked out. He knew there was only one person who could've know about the connection. Then he felt a strong presence in the air.

"Please don't kill me." He begged to the figure behind him.

"Turn around." The voice was demanding. He slowly did as the Alpha marched his way towards him. Adrian was beginning to think that his life was about to end right then and there. However, Derek was waiting for the Alpha to show up again and managed to tackle it out the window. The downside though was Derek was suddenly being chased by cops and he wasn't the only one being chased tonight.

* * *

Chris and Kate Argent were on a speed chase the black Camaro. They knew Derek wasn't going to make it easy for them to catch him. It was fine though. They loved a good chase.

"He's driving like a manic." Chris observed.

"It's all part of the chase, brother. We knew he wasn't going to give himself up so easily." She secretly smiled to herself.

_All units suspect is now on foot. Proceed to the warehouse district_

It was the dispatch from the police scanner. Chris and Kate looked at each other was confusion.

"Wait, if he's on foot then who is driving the car?" Kate asked.

* * *

"Hey, uh Stiles that van is getting to us pretty quick." Scott told his friend. They were both in the Camaro, but for some reason there was a van chasing them and they didn't have an idea as to why. One thing they knew for sure was that it wasn't the police. Stiles pushed harder on the gas trying to gain some distance away from them.

_All units suspect is now on foot. Proceed to the warehouse district._

It was the radio that Stiles used to listen in on her dad's calls.

"Derek."

They couldn't let him get caught if they still needed him. As they headed to the district the black van that was following them disappeared.

* * *

Derek knew he was surrounded. The police were everywhere and the hunters were close by. Well, one was and they were currently shooting at him. Lucky, for him his car came out of nowhere and he quickly got in. He noticed that Stiles was driving the car, while Scott was in the back. She quickly sped away from the shoots that were being fired by Chris Argent.

"Damn it I almost had him!" Derek said hitting the dashboard.

"Who? The Alpha?" Scott asked leaning his way towards the front.

"Yes, until the freakin' police showed up."

"Hey, now they are just doing their jobs." Stiles said in the driver's seat. This earned her a glare but that was nothing new.

"They wouldn't be out to get me if **someone** hadn't made me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state." Derek said, shooting a look at Scott.

"Hey, I'll admit I made a dumbass mistake. What did you find out?" Scott confessed. Derek silently throws a look of distrust towards the teens.

"Seriously, you're going to do that now? If you want to help you have got to trust us at least half a second." Scott told him.

"Yeah, both of us." Sties agreed.

"You know if this car crashes Scott and I will be able to heal, you may not be so lucky." Derek told her. Stiles got the message loud and clear, but she only slowed down slightly.

"Don't change the subject." Stiles said. He made a face at her.

"Last time I talked to my sister she said she was close to something big. It had something to do with Harris-"

"Our chemistry teacher?" Stiles asked completely interrupting him. It was question that really didn't need an answer.

"And this. She thinks it had something to do with the fire." He showed a picture of a pendant and Scott makes a groaning noise.

"What do you know what this is?" Derek asked.

"I've seen it on a necklace before…Allison's necklace." Scott admitted.

* * *

Scott and Stiles were trying to figure out a way to get Allison's necklace without her noticing. Then out of nowhere, Jackson approached Scott and Stiles completely abandoned her friend.

"I know what you are McCall and I want it." Jackson told him in a snipped voice.

"I don't know what-" Scott begins to deny, but Jackson slammed a hand into a locker.

"Don't play dumb. You can't keep it up forever." Jackson told and walked away.

* * *

"What do you mean he knows?!" Stiles asked Scott. It was now lunch and the two of them were separating themselves from the general school population.

"Like he knows what I am and now he wants to be one too."

"Did he actually use the W-word?"

"No, but it was implied and now it's like he's in my head taunting me."

Stiles looked around the cafeteria and sees Jackson shooting daggers at them. That son of a bitch had a smile on his face.

"Don't let him get to you. Come on, just focus him out of your head."

"Easier said than done." Scott groaned to her. Scott, then felt a sudden pain come to his face. Stiles had smacked him. Hard. The impact was loud enough that everyone around them turned their attention towards them. It only lasted a second though before the noise level increased.

"Ok-ow!" Scott complained.

"How do you think my hand feels? It's punched two people in the past week or so. God that hurt just as bad as punching Derek. Did it work?" Stiles was shaking the pain out her hand.

"Yeah, he's gone now." Scott told her. He looked around and noticed Jackson having a smirk on his face. Someway, Scott was going to have to convince him that being a werewolf isn't all it's cracked up to be.

* * *

Stiles was on her phone talking to Scott when she got home and headed to her room. She was engrossed with the conversation she didn't even see Derek standing beside the door nor did she feel the pull that came when he was around.

"Scott are you seriously going to crawl through her window like a creeper…Yeah, I'll be there don't worry. What kind of good luck charm I'd be if I didn't…Well, keep an eye on him…Calm yourself alright…Okay, bye." She said through the phone.

Scott was still freaking over the fact Jackson somehow discovered his secret, he still needed to somehow get the necklace away from Allison, and about the game that would determine wither or not if the team took state or not. She sat at her computer desk placing her head on it. The whole normal life mixing with supernatural life was causing some major headaches.

"Hey Stiles!" Her dad called out to her. She spun around her chair responding, "Yo Da-Derek?" She said in surprise as soon as she saw Derek standing there with a grumpy look on his face. His eyes flashed at her and he signaled her to get her butt to the door. She rushed over to the door and stood outside of the room as soon as the Sheriff made his way to her.

"What did you say?" He asked her.

"I said…yo dad." She struggled.

"Uh-huh…" The Sheriff said not sure what to believe. "Listen, I want you to know that I'm going to be at Scott's game as well."

"That's sweet Dad." Stiles said, she was starting to see they were about to have a father/daughter moment.

"And I'm proud of you, you know? It hasn't been an easy with the Derek Hale situation. You're doing a good job handling it and don't worry we'll catch him."

"I'm proud of me too." It took a second for her to realize what she said, "Thanks Dad. I have homework to do so I'll see you tonight. Love you." They shared a hug and Stiles made her way back into her room.

In an instant Derek has her against the door. Again with the manhandling.

"If you say one word-" Derek said to her.

"Oh, like what 'Hey Dad, Derek Hale's in my room, bring the gun?' " She said smoothly. He releases his grip on her. "Seriously it amazes me that you can be all sweet one day and then the next be a complete ass." She told him. Derek ignored her remark with a kiss. "See, that right there." She pushed away from him.

"Did Scott find anything on the necklace?" Derek asked a bit frustrated with himself. Stiles was right, but he couldn't exactly help it. The last time he was open and close to someone it backfired in his face. Bad. This was different though. This was his mate. The one he is destined to be with for the rest of his life. But he wasn't taking any chances again.

"He's working on it. But there is something else we can try. That night when we were tripped at the school Scott sent a text to Allison."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It wasn't Scott. So I'm thinking whoever sent the text could lead us to the Alpha."

"Do you know how to trace a text?" Stiles shook her head.

"No, I'm **not** that resourceful, but I know someone who does."

* * *

"You want me to do what now?" Danny asked Stiles.

"Trace a text." Stiles repeated. She should've known that Danny wasn't going to make this easy for her. Granted she sort of lied to get him there. Especially since she always found some kind of way to either harass or annoy him at school.

"No, I came here to do lab work, that's what lab partners do." Danny stood his ground, not even willing to make a compromise.

"And we will…once you trace the text." She pushed once more. Derek sat quietly in the background reading a book he had found.

"What makes you think I even know how?"

"I read your arrest report." Stiles responded simply. She showed no guilt on her face. Danny was a bit taken back. No one, outside his family and police, knew about the time he hacked into the school system and planted a virus causing the server to crash.

"I was 13 and they dropped the charges." He sat down next to her. Stiles held up her hands in defeat.

"Alright." She gave up, knowing that she wasn't going to get anywhere with him. Once Danny sat down he then noticed Derek sitting in a chair behind him.

"Who's he?" He asked. Stiles looked over at Derek, whose jaw was clenched. Clearly, her mate was annoyed about something.

"Oh that's my cousin…Miguel." She told him. She could feel the daggers that Derek was throwing at the back of her head.

_Seriously?_

_Just go with it._

"Is that blood on his shirt?"

"Ah, yeah he gets these wicked nose bleeds." She turned her head towards Derek. "Hey Miguel, I thought I told you could borrow one of my shirts." She tilted her head towards her dresser. Derek shot her a glare, which she ignored. Derek slammed the book closed and walked over to the dresser taking off his shirt.

"So about that text…" Stiles began to try again with Danny, but she gets interrupted by Derek. "Uh, Stiles." She looked in his direction once again on the verge of eye-googling him because he was shirtless.

"This…no fit." Derek told her holding up a black _Young Guns_ t-shirt.

"Then try something else on." She said cryptically. She turned her attention back to screen when she noticed how Danny was admiring Derek's body. An idea popped in her head. Derek, then pulled on an orange and blue stripped shirt that she hardly wears and puts in on.

"Hey, that looks good. What do you think Danny?" Stiles asked her classmate. Danny look uncomfortable and Derek looked unamused.

"Uh, it's not really his color." Danny said uncomfortably. Derek, then took off that shirt as well.

"You swing for a different team, but you still play ball don't cha Danny boy?" Stiles whispered to him.

"You're a horrible person." Danny told her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, I know it keeps me awake at night. Now about that text." She pushed again.

"Stiles none of these fit." Derek gritted through his teeth. He was still without a shirt and Stiles gives Danny a 'What are you going to do' look.

"I'll need the IP address and the time the text was sent…" Danny told her immediately working on the trace. Stiles had an inner victory while Derek glared at her.

_You're going to pay for that_. She got from him.

_It's worth it._ Derek got back. He could feel the smile through the link.


	18. Wolf's Bane pt 2

**Alrighty, update time. Let's get it started. For the first time in my life I filed my taxes this week and I gotta say it made me feel all grown-up…I hate being a grown-up stay true to your inner child people. Enjoy!**

* * *

The game was about to start and Stiles was nowhere to be seen. Scott was nervous as it was because Allison's Dad and Aunt were there as well watching the game. He knew that they weren't there to actually watch the game. They were also trying to find out the identity of the other werewolf. Unfortunately, thanks to his super-hearing, they were thinking that Jackson was the one who was helping the Alpha kill people.

Great another thing, that was turning his life into complete and total chaos. His phone rang.

* * *

"Stiles, where are you the game is about to start?" Scott's voice entered into her ear without as so much of a hello.

"Well, hey to you too-" Stiles began, but Derek snatched the phone out of her hand, before she could finish her sarcastic greeting. He put it on speaker.

"Did you find the necklace?" Derek asked.

"I did, but there was nothing on it. Nothing hidden, no inscription, nothing. It was plain and simple." Scott informed them. "Stiles, where are you? I need you to be here." Scott questioned his friend. Both Derek and Stiles exchanged looks.

"I'll be there soon. Promise. And if you see my dad tell him I'll be there, just running behind schedule." Stiles told Scott. Derek glanced over at her as she spoke. There were a lot skips in her heart. She was completely lying and yet she kept a straight face. Derek was surprised that she was even lying to her friend.

"What are you-" Scott begins to ask but Stiles hangs up on him. Scott didn't need to know that she and Derek were doing.

"You're not going to make it." He said knowingly.

"Yeah, I know." She looked straight ahead of them not wanting to make eye contact.

"And you didn't tell him about his mother either." Derek acknowledged. That's when she turned and looked at him giving him a 'seriously?' look. Her eyes seemed to have flashed for a second.

"I didn't see you say anything. Besides, we don't know anything for sure." She told him. They both looked at their destination in front of them. It was the Beacon Hills Long-Term Care Center.

"And one more thing." Derek told her.

"What now?" Stiles asked growing irritated. In response, Derek punched her in the arm. And Stiles gasped in pain.

"What the hell-?" She was in total shock and rubbed her arm. "Ow."

"You know what that was for." He pointed at her. " Now go. Go!" Derek ordered her.

"God, I'm going! Jeez, keep in mind some of us are only human and can break easily." Stiles told him getting out the car. But she was pulled back by a strong hand.

"Well, you don't seem to be an ordinary human." Derek told her. He pulled her into a quick kiss. "Now go."

Stiles lets out a huffed breath and mumbled the words "Bossy."

* * *

It was easy for Stiles to get inside the Care Center. It wasn't like anyone was at the front desk to stop her from walking in. That really should have the first sign of something being wrong, but Stiles ignored it.

_She's not here. _She reported to Derek.

_Ask for Jennifer. She's the one who looks after my uncle._

She looked down the hall and saw the something. Absolutely nothing. No one in sight. She came across the room where Peter was supposed to be, but it too was vacant.

_Yeah…he's not here either. _Stiles told him. She thought it was kind of weird now. There was no one in this center and it was too damn quiet for her liking. Derek sat in the jeep trying to figure out why exactly his uncle and his nurse were not around. Then bam, it hit him just like that.

_Stiles! Get out of there right now! It's him. He's the Alpha!_ Derek's voice urged in her head.

_Oh that's just perfect_.

As she stepped out the room, Stiles noticed a man standing right beside the corner. He didn't look like he was in a comatose state anymore.

"You must be Stiles." The man said softly. There was a look his eye and Stiles knew trouble was about to happen. She tried to make her way to the front, but a nurse blocked her way.

"Where do you think you're going? Visiting hours are over." The woman asked. Stiles quickly back away from her. But it didn't help since Peter was also on the other end of her. She was beginning to feel like she was in a western movie showdown.

"Wait you and her…" Stiles said. Looking back between them. Her mind was working at warp-speed as everything begin to make sense. "Oh man. I'm going to die." She concluded running her hand through her hair.

"Not tonight you're not." Derek's voice spoke out. He elbowed the nurse and knocked her out.

"Hey, that wasn't nice. She was my nurse." Peter told his nephew. Right now, Derek knew that he was just playing games.

"No, she was a psycho bitch helping you kill people." Derek countered. Stiles still stood between and wasn't really moving out the way.

"Nice mate you have Derek." Peter told him. There was a smile playing on Peter's lips. Stiles knew the smile herself. It was the same kind of smile she made herself when she had a idea, only this one was off.

"Keep her out of this. Stiles get down." His eyes flashed blue as he growled to Peter.

"Oh damn."

She quickly fell to the floor as Derek threw himself at his uncle. Peter was unimpressed by Derek's action. Peter simply punched him causing Derek to fly backwards.

"Derek!" Stiles cried out to him.

"I'm fine, now get out of here." He told her, standing back up on his own two feet.

Peter, who actually forgot about the girl, made his way towards her. She tried to crawl away from him quickly, but Peter got a hold of her leg. It was for a brief second, because the moment Peter grabbed hold of her.

"You smell like him." Peter told her. Which caught her of guard for a second, but she managed a response back.

"That's nice." Stiles quickly used her other leg and kicked him in the face. This surprised him and he loosened his hold as Derek jumped him.

"Get out now." Derek warned her.

"But-" She began to protest.

"Out!" He growled at her.

"You better not die on me." She warned him and quickly made her away from the werewolves. She knew Scott was going to need to know what was going on.


	19. Co-Captain pt 1

**So I was thinking about maybe giving "The New Hellmouth" a break after I finish posting the season finale. Which is like in a week, if everything goes according to plan. But anyways, I'd wait to type it up after I finish with this other idea I have for a fanfic. So many ideas so little time. Enjoy!**

* * *

The game was over and Stiles was still nowhere to be found. Scott was just happy he didn't run into her father. It was a good game and the outcome was really shocking. The first thing that happened was that Allison talked to him again, only to congratulate him on winning the game. It wasn't much, but it did make Scott feel happy about himself. Actually, that was really the only bright side. There was Jackson who again demanded Scott to turn him. In exchange, Jackson would help Scott win back Allison in time for the formal, which was just 3 days away.

Scott did manage to apologize to Danny from his previous behavior. Danny forgave him easily. Especially since they killed the opposing team out on the field. Only in the locker room, did this turn. The lights went out. He really didn't think anything of it just thought that maybe someone played with the lights, but he remembered that he was alone. He tried to turn them back on, but nothing happened.

Thinking nothing of it, he turned to go back to his locker only to run into Derek.

"Where the hell have you been? And where is Stiles?" He asked him. Derek doesn't answer him though. It's another voice that broke the silence.

"You know, I never understood the sport lacrosse. Chasing after some small ball for a goal. Now basketball, that's a real sport." Peter Hale commented from the shadows. Scott obviously didn't understand. The last time Scott saw Peter he was in comatose.

"He's the Alpha, Scott." Stiles voice rings through the air. The werewolves turn their attention towards her only for Peter to disregard her, Derek glare at her, and Scott move his way to his friend.

"We want you as part of our pack." Peter said simply.

"Wait-how did you get here so fast? Last time I checked the two of you were fighting in the center." Stiles asked.

"We're werewolves, sweetheart." Peter replied in a bored tone.

"I'm **not** your sweetheart."

"Feisty." Peter noted and gave a smile towards Derek, who ignored his uncle's amusement. Scott interrupts the 'family' moment that seems to be happening.

"The better question is what's with this **we** business?" Scott asked.

"We want you in our pack so we can avenge our family's deaths." Derek explained. He made his way over to his uncle, clearly making it known that he was standing by Peter's side.

"Are you forgetting the fact that he killed your sister?" Stiles reminded him. Derek simply looked over at Peter, who gave a shrug.

"That was mistake. It happens." Derek said. It was almost too laid back and forgiving to Stiles. Stiles couldn't tell what he was feeling and realized she couldn't because Derek was blocking her out again. He was **doing **it again.

"Are you insane? I'm not going to help you murder innocent people!" Scott protested.

"Oh, Scott it's not random people. Just the ones involved. They killed my family and they're going to pay. Don't worry I'm not going to go after the youngest one. She had nothing to do with it." Peter told him. Both Stiles and Scott knew he meant the Argents.

"You mean Allison?" Stiles responded.

"I won't do it." Scott expressed.

"Maybe you should see things from my perspective." Peter calmly spoke.

He made his way over to them. It was slow and casual and there was a stoned cold expression playing on his face. Scott and Stiles both stood still, not exactly sure what to do.

"Come now, I'm not going to hurt you." Peter said.

"Yeah, right. Tell that to the people you murdered." Stiles snipped at him.

"You have quite the mouth."

"It's a blessing and a curse."

Peter stood in front of Scott and flashed out his claws. Stiles tried to make a move towards them, but Derek held her back.

"Let me go." She told him, but he ignored her.

Scott didn't have a chance to react when Peter stuck his claws into Scott's neck and pulled them out.

"Scott!" Stiles cried out to him.

Blood dripped from Scott's neck as Peter casually walked away. In pain, Scott fell to the floor as visions of the Hale house burn. He could hear the cries of the ones trapped inside the house. An image of Peter accidently attack on Laura. He saw everything.

Once the vision was over, Scott found himself on the floor with Stiles leaning over to him. He realized that they were alone.

"We have a major problem." Stiles said simply.

"Trust me I know." He told her.

* * *

Jackson has been on edge lately. Okay, edge wasn't exactly the right word, but for the past few days his whole attitude change. He broke up with Landon days earlier and it actually went a lot better than he expected. Landon, of course pretended like it wasn't a big deal especially since he was dumped by the co-captain of the lacrosse team. Landon made sure he threw that in Jackson's face as left him in the hallway at school.

He was driving in the Porsche when it suddenly stopped on him in a lot. And conveniently he sees Mr. Argent pull up.

"Car trouble?" Chris asked. It wasn't an accident that he was there. He and Kate suspected that Jackson was the newest beta to the Alpha pack, but due to the code they followed they had to make sure.

"Yeah, no offense, but you don't seem like the type of guy to know anything about cars." Jackson responded. Though in some way he did mean offense.

"Try me." Chris challenged. Jackson mumbled "whatever" as he popped up the hood the car. Looking down at the teens neck Chris sees the marks.

"How did you get those marks on your neck?" Chris asked casually. Jackson quickly covered up the marks, but struggled to actually giving him an answer.

"Hey, buddy! Need a **ride**?" Stiles asked as her jeep suddenly pulled up with Scott in tow. Both Scott and Stiles gave him the 'you better come with us' look.

"Uh, yeah." Jackson mumbled making his way over to them. Chris gave Scott a hard stare. He removed an object from the engine and Jackson's car comes back to life. This catches Jackson's attention.

"Told you I know something about cars." Chris told him before he left. That just left the three teens in the lot. Jackson, then lashes out on them.

"What? Are you now? Stalking me!" Jackson yelled. Both Scott and Stiles got out the jeep. Scott was already irritated with Jackson as is and now Jackson was being a grade A asshole. Stiles placed herself between to keep any unnecessary blows from happening.

"They think you're me!" Scott yelled at him. In a turn Scott punched the jeep.

"Come on now, not my jeep." Stiles whined. Scott ignored her and turned his attention back to Jackson.

"What?" Jackson was confused.

"I can hear your heartbeat miles away. Literally. I have to keep my eye on you so he doesn't you kill you." Scott snapped. He was ready to aim his fist at the jeep again, but Stiles stopped him.

"Alright, step away from the jeep." Stiles pulled him away.

"This is your problem. Not mine. I know what I want to do with the power you have. You don't and that's why it's different." Jackson pushed Scott. "So if anything, if I get killed it'll be your fault." Jackson, then left and drove away.

Scott was still furious and placed another punch into the jeep.

"Can we stop with the hitting of the jeep?" Stiles demanded.

* * *

The previous night Allison realized that her necklace was missing and began to search for it. Only when she was the garage she heard her dad and Kate talking about something that dealt with her family, only her dad didn't seem to think she was ready. However, Kate left her an arrowhead in the garage, almost as if she knew that Allison was there.

So now Allison and Landon were out in the woods. Allison has her crossbow in tow.

"So, uh Jackson asked me to formal." She told her friend. After, all it was against girl and boy code to be going out with your friends.

"Oh, really? What did you say?" Landon feigned in wonder.

"I told him no. I don't go out with friend's exs." She told him. She could practically hear the breath Landon lets out.

"Well, it's okay if you did." Landon told her casually. Allison knew that was a lie, but for Landon's sake she let it go. "Why are we out here?"

"I wanted to try something out." She told him. She steady her bow with the arrowhead. Upon firing, the arrow hits a tree and it explodes. This surprised both of them.

"What the hell was that?" Landon asked.

"I have no idea."

Then, there was a rustling noise.

"Okay, now what was that?!" Landon asked as if she knew the answer. Allison didn't reply and simply handed him the bow and began walking towards the direction of the noise.

"Where the hell are you going? What if it's dangerous?" Landon whispered at her.

"Then shoot and try not to miss." Allison said. She left Landon alone and began wondering in the direction. When the sound gets closer she takes out her stun gun and stuns a surprised Scott. He wasn't the only one that was in shock.

"Trigger…finger…" Scott managed to get out. Allison didn't realize that she was still holding onto it. She rushed over to his side.

"Oh my God had I known it was you I'd-"

"Still pull the trigger?" Scott finished with a smile on his face.

"Of course not. What are you doing out here?" She asked him. Scott pulled out her necklace from his pocket.

"I found it at school. I figured you would be looking for it." He explained to her. Allison gave him a smile and hugged him.

"Thanks." Before Scott has a chance to say anything she walked away.

* * *

Stiles didn't bother to reach out to Derek. If he wanted to be a complete jackass and shut her out, that was perfectly fine with her. One less werewolf she had to deal with. It's not like she asked for the bond in the first place. What she didn't expect was Derek to be in her room again. Her window was opened.

"Normal people use the door." She told him lazily. She didn't even bother to go near him. If anything she made sure that there was a huge amount of space between them. Derek noticed it, but didn't bother to comment on it.

"I need-" Derek began.

"I'm not going to convince Scott to join the pack, if that's what you came here for. It's not like he would listen to me anyway and besides it's crazy, you're crazy and no offense your uncle gives me the creeps and seemed to be borderline **psychotic**." Stiles shot at him quickly.

"Are you finished?"

"Oh, please I will never be finished." Stiles replied. Derek slowly made his way over to her. Stiles held her breath and quickly folded her arms into a huge to prevent herself from touching him. Their bodies were very close together.

"Please try to understand, I'm doing this only to avenge my family." He looked at her. In his gaze, it looked like he was trying to find answers from her. Stiles quickly dismissed the thought.

"There is another way you know. The **legal **way." She said.

"I know you saw the report." Stiles couldn't deny that she didn't. On the report it claimed to have been an electrical problem and accidental, but something didn't seem right. She only had half the case file at her disposal at the time.

"I did."

"Then you know what needs to happen." Derek told her as he buried his face into her neck. Her breathing hitched. She expected him to bite her, but all he did was rub his nose against her neck and turned away. As he headed to the window to leave Stiles made one more comment.

"Derek, just because you're a predator doesn't mean you have to be a **killer**."

Derek stopped for a moment, but he didn't look back. Stiles thought he was going to say something, but instead he climbed out the window.

* * *

Needing a break from her room Stiles headed to kitchen only to see her dad working late in his study. There were case files everywhere and everything surrounding the Sheriff.

"Whatcha doing?" She asked him upon entering. She sat down in the chair that faced the desk.

"Working." She noticed the tiredness in his voice.

"Anything I can help with?"

"You know an ounce of whiskey would be nice." He told her. She was uneasy about it after first. Her dad didn't have the best tolerance when it came to liquor. Against her best judgement. Stiles gets it prepared, but then awful idea brewed into her mind. She knew that her dad wasn't willingly going to give her the answers she needed. However, under the influence.

"I'm so going to hell for this." She mumbled to herself. She handed her dad the drink. The Sheriff didn't even realize it was more than he asked for. As he took a sip, Stiles goes through the case files with him. Only this time the Sheriff doesn't stop her. They converse together as the Sheriff gave his out his theories, while Stiles kept giving him more whiskey. The information that she found was useful, but she couldn't help but kick herself mentally on how she had obtain it. The bus driver was an inspector fired for fraud. The video store clerk and guys from the woods were arsonists.

"Derek Hale would be a hell of a lot easier to catch, if we had a decent picture." The Sheriff said breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" The Sheriff handed her a mug-shot of Derek only to have his entire face be blurred out.

"It's like he has laser beams for eyes. And Stiles not a word to anyone."

"Of course Dad." She gave him a small smile. It was clear that her dad was almost gone. As he reached for the whiskey bottle Stiles pulled it away from him.

"Not tonight okay. You had enough." She told him. He gives her a small smile.

"You know, I miss our talks…I miss your mom." He told her. It catches her off guard for a second, but she quickly recovered.

"Me too." She whispered.


	20. Co-Captain pt 2

**So I'm like beyond stupid because I just figured something out. It didn't stop from making this difficult to wrap up though. Haha, it's too embarrassing to even say, just know I face-palmed myself plenty of times. Now onto part 2! Enjoy!**

Scott didn't know why Allison was visiting him and he really didn't care. He was just happy she was speaking to him again. Well, she hadn't said anything yet, but he noticed that she looked nervous. She actually had been there for about 10 minutes and they were awkwardly sitting on his bed.

"I think something happened with my family and Derek." Allison admitted to him.

"What do you mean?"

Allison began to tell him how there were hashed conversation in her house and how she also caught both her dad and aunt in a lie.

"Could've been a misunderstanding." He told her, but then they are interrupted by Melissa McCall, who looked on dressed up and also a bit flustered and nervous. The doorbell rung and Scott gets the door since, Melissa claimed to have not been ready.

As he walked down the stairs, Scott's hears a heartbeat, but it's not a normal one. It's a werewolf's heartbeat. His senses heighten as he opened the door.

It was the last person he wanted to see. Peter Hale. At first, Scott attempted to close the door in his face.

"Come on, Scott don't be rude." Peter told him.

Melissa suddenly appeared. She was completely obvious to the tension between them.

"Don't wait up." Melissa told Scott.

His mother was going a date with Peter Hale? He knew exactly what Peter was planning to do.

* * *

Jackson wasn't aware that he had company in the locker room until the music he played stopped. In the shadows stood Derek. Jackson quickly reacted by grabbing his lacrosse stick.

"I'm not afraid of you." Jackson declared holding his ground. Derek gave him a smirk.

"Yeah, you are. In fact, I bet there's not a day in your life where you aren't scared, but I can change that. I can make you one of us and you'll be just as powerful and never have to be afraid again." Derek told him.

"You can make me a werewolf?" Jackson asked. Derek replied with a simple nod.

"Come with me." Derek told him. Jackson followed.

* * *

When Stiles got the call that Peter was going to give Melissa she rushed to her friend's aide without. She didn't exactly know how she was going to stop him, but there was no way she was going to let Peter hurt Melissa.

It didn't take long for her to find them. The car was parked on the side of the road. _How exactly am I going to stop him_? She thought to herself. The answer came simply as she rear-ended them.

"Oh my God, Stiles!" Melissa shrieked from the outside. Stiles got out the jeep and acted in total shock.

"Mrs. McCall? I didn't even see you there." She claimed.

"How could you not?! We're **parked** on the side of the road."

Stiles lets out a nervous laugh as Peter threw her a glare.

"I guess the lightening on the jeep needs some work." She offered.

* * *

"In there?" Jackson asked uncertainly. Derek had taken him to the Hale house.

"Yep, everything you could ever wanted is right inside." Derek told him. Something about it didn't feel right to Jackson. Especially, since Derek closed the door abruptly and gave him a look of death. Then, it totally clicked. Derek wasn't going to turn him. He was going to kill him.

"Someone's going to come look for me." Jackson told him. Derek shook his head.

"I highly doubt it. With the way you treat people and all. Seriously do you think anyone would even care that you're missing? Hell, they'll probably throw a parade. No one cares about you. No one cares about the car you drive and no one cares about you being captain of the lacrosse team!" Derek yelled at him.

"That's **co**-captain." Scott's voice said from top of the stairs. He leaped in front of Jackson in his full wolf form.

"Get out of the way!" Derek barked at him.

"No, Jackson, run." Scott stated. Jackson bolted. Derek lets out a roar. Before either could have the chance of attacking one another, bullets fly through the house.

"It's wolfsbane!" Derek yelled at him. Scott gets hit and immediately feels the poison of the bullet. "Get out of here." Derek ordered.

Scott didn't hesitate as Derek faced off the bullets coming out of blinding white lights. On the run, through the woods Scott passed out from the pain.

* * *

Scott didn't have a clue as to where he was, when he awoken. But he did see his boss, Deaton attending to his wounds.

"Wha-what are you?" Scott asked in a weak voice.

"95% of the time I attend to normal animals. Other times I happen to tend to the supernatural." Deaton replied casually.

"Thanks." Scott told him before slipping back to a sleep.

"You saved my life, I save yours."

* * *

Allison didn't know how long she waited at Scott's house. But when she got a text from Kate saying she would explain everything Allison left hoping to find some real answers.

She was expecting this though. When Allison met up with Kate, Kate led her into an underground facility. She was shocked to say the least.

"So, you want to know your family history?" Kate asked her, as they entered into what seemed like a holding cell.

"Yeah." Allison replied. Kate lets a laugh and switched on a light. Allison lets out a gasp.

Chained to the wall was Derek still in his wolf-form and he wasn't delighted with the situation.

"Isn't he **beautiful**?" Kate asked her. Allison noticed that her aunt had a crazed smile on her face.


	21. Formality pt 1

**Holy Hell guys! I wasn't even going to update **_**Formality **_**this weekend, but against protest in my mind I'm doing it. So that, way **_**Code Breaker**_** will be even better. So the next update is in 2 hours for the second part. And I just realized** **I'm close to done with season 1 of Hellmouth! Uber excited and almost sad actually, but don't worry, it'll be back in May! Which isn't long now is it? Anyways Enjoy!**

To say that Allison was in a state of shock would've been an understatement. She was downright terrified. That **thing** that her aunt chained up wasn't even normal. Hell, her aunt didn't seem to be the woman that she had grown close to over the years. It was all too much. And the torture that her aunt seemed to be enjoying on Derek was appalling, but her aunt's word still echo in her mind.

"You want to know your family history? This is what we do. You want to be strong? This is the way how." Kate told her. It was like fantasy decided to clash with reality and reality didn't seem like it was winning. Allison had to get out of there. Nothing felt real anymore until she got pulled over.

"This is not me." She said aloud. The sheriff was a bit confused, but could tell that Allison wasn't her normal self.

"Look, Allison I'm not going to write you a ticket, but mind your speed." He told her.

"No, I want you to. It'll make everything real." She begged him. The Sheriff knew this wasn't normal behavior from the girl.

"Look, I don't know what's going on, but whatever it is. You can handle it. Be strong."

She looked at the Sheriff as if what he said made sense. She nodded her head and made her choice. She refused to be weak again.

* * *

Scott found himself still at the clinic on the metal table. As he sat up, he noticed Stiles sitting in a chair in the corner. She was knocked out.

"Stiles?" He called out to her. She didn't budge. Stiles had actually been there all night. Thanks to the call from Deaton. She made her way over to the clinic glad to see that Deaton was actually helping. She didn't bother asking questions. She was just happy that her friend was safe.

"Stiles!" He tried again. This time she does wake up and manage to shake off the sleepy feeling.

"Scott! Man, I'm glad you're okay." She rushed by his side and hugged him. Unaware, that he was still in pain.

"Ow, Stiles you're hurting me."

"Shit, my bad." She lets him go.

"Ah, Scott I see you're awake." Deaton said as he appeared. Both teens looked over to Deaton as if he were some kind of an alien.

"What happened?" Scott asked.

"You got shot with wolfsbane bullets, but I managed to get most of the poison out. Just give your wounds time to heal." He explained.

Before Scott could question Deaton farther, the bell of the clinic rang and Scott felt that sense of dread again. Deaton noticed the reaction and yet remained unfazed. He headed out to see who it was.

"You have something of mine." Peter told him, but Deaton wasn't impressed. In fact, Deaton knew exactly what Peter was.

"Sorry, pick-up isn't until tomorrow during normal business hours. You can come back then." Deaton said without hesitation.

"Or I could simply just take it from you." Peter told him, making his way close to the counter. He didn't get far because something seemed to have kept him from getting closer. "Mountain ash? That's an old one." Peter noted.

"Like I said. Pick-up is tomorrow." Deaton repeated. Peter, then throws a chair at Deaton, but Deaton didn't flinch as the chair shattered into pieces against the wall.

"This isn't over." Peter said, the message was aimed at Scott.

* * *

Both Scott and Stiles managed to get to the McCall residence without a problem, but it wasn't until then that Scott realized his phone was missing. As he searched frantically, Stiles watched from the wall completely unfazed.

"I gotta find it to get to Derek." He explained. If his room was ever clean, it certainly wasn't now. He threw things left and right.

"Uh, why?" She tried to hold back her eye roll at the mention of Derek's name. He still hadn't opened up the link and she doubted that he would anytime soon.

"Peter's going to go after Allison. Damn it, where is it? Why aren't you helping? Use that link of yours." Scott asked throwing a pair of socks at her. That's when she actually did roll her eyes.

"First, off your sock stinks. Second, I can't. He shut me out, so it won't work. You probably lost it when you were fighting. Remember, he tried to **kill** you after you stopped him from killing Jackson. I mean, are you even seeing a pattern of violent behavior here?" She asked.

Scott stopped for a moment with his search. He remembered Derek saving him.

"He wasn't going to kill anyone. Besides he saved me from the bullets and there is no way I'm going to let him die." Scott told her.

"Could you at least think about letting him die? For me." Stiles whined. She didn't actually mean it, but she was still annoyed at the whole situation.

"We need him to stop Peter." Scott reminded her. She shrugged knowing that Scott was right and began searching as well.

* * *

"So are you not going to tell me who the Alpha is?" Kate asked Derek after she sent another shot of electricity to electrify through Derek's body. She had been at this for hours and still got nothing. Which was perfectly fine considering how she was enjoying herself. Derek groaned in pain, but still remained silent.

"Well, knowing you it's either because you want to kill him yourself or you're protecting him. Now why would you do that? I mean after all he did kill your sister." Kate questioned him.

Kate stood in front of him, with that smile that he fell for in the first place. That same damn smile that was the reason for everything in his life to wrong. It hurt just even knowing that it was his fault why things are the way they are now.

"Look at that sour face. Smile Derek someone could be falling in love with it." Kate taunted. His mind suddenly flashed to Stiles and how she had called him a Sourwolf. He wondered if she knew happened or even if she cared anymore.

"Don't you just hate it when people smile?" Kate had a smile of her own. "Doesn't it just make you want to kick them in the teeth?" Derek sent her a glare.

"I can think of **one**." He told her.

"Promise?" Kate asked as she stepped closer to him. "You know what I miss most about us Derek. I miss all the times we tried to kill each other. We were so good together. But it seems that you have moved on, which is good for you I guess." Derek just stared at her as she continued. "Does she know? The girl from the house. Excellent liar by the way. I almost believed her. Stiles, I believe is the name. Does she know what you are?"

Derek made a jerking moving at the mention of the name and Kate doesn't miss a beat.

"Touchy, huh?" Kate smirked. "What is she to you?"

"Are you going to torture me or talk me to death?" Derek demanded. His voice was filled with hate.

"Haha, I love how much you **hate** me. But sweetie I'm not going to do anything, but he will." Kate said as a random man entered the room.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't go to the dance?" Stiles asked in a hushed whisper. They were in the library. They were supposed to be studying and as usual they were not.

"Coach said that since I'm failing I can't go. He'd rather lost his other testicle than lose his star player." Scott explained. "I have to think of something else." And as if the answer to his dilemma showed up Jackson appeared by a bookshelf. Scott got up and Stiles knew that whatever idea Scott had wasn't going to work.

"I doubt it'll work." She told him.

"It couldn't hurt to try." Scott told her. Once they made it to Jackson was confused. "Hey, Jackson take Allison to the dance." It wasn't even an ask it was more a demand. Jackson was shocked, but quickly played it off.

"No, screw you." Jackson told Scott. "No wait, screw you too." He then pointed at Stiles. "Better yet screw each other." Jackson told them.

"Don't make me punch you **again**," Stiles warned him. "And besides he **saved** your ass."

"He left me for dead." Jackson snipped.

"I got **shot** for you." Scott claimed.

"Oh yeah? Show me the bullet wound."

"You know it healed."

"How convenient."

"If not for me, then do it for Allison."

Jackson still walked away clearly not interested. He left a brooding Scott and a victorious Stiles. Stiles, however couldn't resist her comment.

"I'm not going to say 'I told you so' because the words aren't strong enough. 'How about I'm always **always** right and you should listen to me every every time for the sake of your wolfhood' How does that sound?" She looked over at Scott.

"I'm not done." Scott mumbled as he walked to follow Jackson.

"Of course **not**." She muttered and followed. Next thing she knew Scott threw Jackson against a wall.

Scott's plan does work and after many times of persuasion Allison unwillingly agreed to go to the formal with Jackson.

* * *

Stiles didn't have a date to the formal, but she agreed for Scott's sake to help him out. She was having a hard time, deciding on which dress to get. Actually, dress wearing wasn't exactly her forte.

"Stiles?" Allison's voice caught her attention. Stiles looked over and saw Landon and Allison head her way.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you weren't going?" Stiles asked. Allison shrugged her shoulders.

"I wasn't, but Jackson pretty much begged me," Allison explained. Stiles smiled to herself, "And so Landon here offered to get me a dress as a sign of good will. Are you going to the dance?"

"Yeah, just having a hard time deciding on what to wear." Stiles looked back her choices. There was a short light pink dress with a black bow on the side and another one with the same design, but instead it was light blue.

"Do you have a date?" Landon asked her. Stiles could feel her face flash. Of course, she didn't.

"No, I'm going alone."

"Uh-huh," Landon mumbled looking at her. "Well, that's unacceptable. You're going with me." Landon told her. For reason, that didn't excite Stiles as it should have.

"Okay." She replied with a smile on her face.

* * *

Kate, yet again ignored another call from her brother. The moment Chris found out Kate's little scuffle with Derek he knew something was wrong. She was tip-toeing around the code and something seemed a bit off about her, but she simply played it off. As she placed back down her phone she went back over to her play thing. Derek looked tired, but he still wasn't going to say anything.

"I got to admit Derek, some things about you never change. I mean seriously it took forever for me to get you to trust me. Did you ever tell Laura, how exactly I found out?" She questioned him. But Derek still remained silent. He didn't even bother to look at her. That pain and guilt feeling washed over him.

"Oh honey," Kate said with fake sympathy, "That's a lot of guilt to keep carrying. Does Stiles know? Does she know that **you're** the reason your family is dead." She rubbed her hand down his stomach, but Derek snarled at the touch.

"I doubt they would blame you though. After all, you got tricked by a pretty face. Handsome young werewolf mistakenly falls in love with a super-hot girl who comes from a family that kills **werewolves**." Kate offered. "Don't think I'll let you go so easily though. You're going to help track down the rest of the pack. Wouldn't that be fun? It'll be history repeating itself." There's a wicked grin on her face. But for some reason, what she had said gets stuck in her head.

She walked around the room, wondering why it was that phrase that seemed to make sense of all the sudden.

"History repeating itself," She looked over at Derek as it clicked. "That Jackson kid isn't the other beta. It's Scott."

* * *

Later, that evening everyone was at the dance. Jackson was possibly the worse date ever considering how he wouldn't stop his pregame drinking.

"Is Scott going to be here?" Allison asked him.

"He should be." Jackson told her. In that moment, Landon and Stiles both arrive. Stiles had a nervous smile on her face while Landon had a look of disdain the moment he saw Jackson.

"Jackson, you look handsome this evening." Landon noted.

"I always do." Jackson snared before walking away.

"Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this evening?" Allison asked both of them.

"It's Jackson, it's a natural reaction. No offense Landon." Stiles replied.

"None taken. Let's go and Allison smile. Somebody could be falling in love with it." Landon told her.

* * *

Scott did make it to the dance. He snuck in through the roof, which really was an easy thing to do. He surveyed the room until his eyes landed on Peter, but as soon as Peter disappeared he vanished. Scott also see that Allison and Jackson are attempting to dance, but it looked like Allison wasn't having that good of a time. It didn't help that Jackson wasn't even paying attention to her. His attention was all on Landon, who Stiles had some managed to dance with her. That's when he heard an unpleasant voice.

"McCall!" Crap, it was Coach Finstock. Scott quickly tried to hide from him, but that didn't stop Coach from following him.

"You're not supposed to be here McCall and once I find you your ass is out." Coach told him. Scott made his way off in a random direction, until he ran into Danny.

"Danny! Dance with me." Scott urged him.

"What? No." Danny declared, but Scott didn't give him a choice in the matter. The moment Coach finally caught up with Scott, Scott and Danny were already dancing together.

"Problem Coach?" Scott asked innocently. The music had stopped and people were already looking at Coach like he was the bad guy.

"Uh…no. Continue. Everybody dance for crying out loud." On command, the music picked back up and everyone went back to dancing. Scott, then quickly left Danny. Not only did it leave Danny confused, but it also left Danny's date confused as well.


	22. Formality pt 2

**Legit I needed to like freaking breath before I even wrote out this part. Like so much crap is about to happen it's not even funny and the finale will probably be even worse than this one! Enjoy!**

Jackson wasn't in his right state of mind. Being drunk would do that to you. He abandoned Allison on the dance floor and took a step outside and managed to not fall on his face. In his drunken, state he noticed that there were red eyes glowing in the darkness.

"I'm tired of the nonsense. Just make me one of you already!" Jackson claimed as he struggled through the trees.

"Well, I can't help you with Jackson, but maybe you could help me." Chris Argent's voice snapped him back into sobriety. Yep, Jackson screwed up big time.

* * *

There was a slow dance song playing back inside the dance. Scott wondered around aimlessly until he accidently bumped into Allison.

"Where's Jackson?" He asked her. Allison looked around for a moment and shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea. I think he stepped out for a minute." She replied. She gave him a smile.

"Care to dance?" Scott offered.

"I don't know." Allison told him. "With everything that has been going on lately, I guess I'm not in a dancing mood." She told him, but that didn't stop Scott from taking her into his arms and pull her in close as their bodies swayed. It was moment of silence, before she broke the silence.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked him.

"Because I love you." Scott told easily. This shocked her at first.

"What do you love about me?" She couldn't help, but wonder.

"Your smile."

* * *

Stiles was alone in the halls. Landon ditched her to go look for Jackson. She wasn't offended or anything. She knew that she would've done the exact same thing if the roles were reversed. Her mind switched over to Derek. She didn't understand what she was feeling toward him. Despite his unpleasant attitude, he really seemed to be a sweet guy. She just wished that he wasn't so disconnected. It was borderline killing her knowing that he wasn't even letting her in. She just wanted him to be happy. She **wanted **to the one to make him that way. She wanted some kind of sign that to know if he was alright. If she didn't know any better Stiles was beginning to love him. That thought hit her hard. Holy crap, she did love him. The sound of footsteps snap her out of her train of thought.

"Jackson? Where's Landon?" Stiles asked, the moment Jackson came up to him. She noticed how paled Jackson looked.

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"He left me to **find** you." Panic began to settle in. Something about this wasn't right.

"I haven't seen him, since the beginning of the dance." Jackson confessed. Stiles took a step back and began to run. She was glad she wasn't wearing fancy shoes. Thank God for converse. The feeling of dread intensified.

* * *

"Jackson!" Landon's voice filled the dark abandoned lacrosse field. As soon as his voice echoed the field bright lights blinded him and he saw a mysterious shadow out on the field.

"Jackson?" But the shadow didn't respond. All it did was move quickly toward him and his world darken as he heard a voice call his name and a light blue color flow into the wind.

"Landon!"

* * *

Stiles threw herself beside the passed out Landon as Peter made his way over to them.

"Oh my god, Landon!" She cried. Peter kneeled down on her level. In reflex Stiles punched him the face. "You bastard!" She yelled at him.

Peter didn't seem to be fazed by the assault, but he did let out a low growl.

"I'm going to let that go considering, how I need you." Peter told her in a low voice.

"As if I would help you! What do you **need** me for?" She tested. Peter, then placed a hand over Landon's body. Stiles knew better than to try and swipe it away.

"Oh, you're going to help me. Otherwise, I'll rip this handsome boy **apart**." Peter explained to her slowly. "You're going to help me find Derek."

Stiles quickly shook her head. Of course, everything seemed to be revolving around him.

"I'm sorry I don't know where he is. He **completely** has blocked me out." She told Peter. However, that didn't seem to satisfy him.

"Don't lie to me. I can hear your heart. It skips beats when you lie." Peter reminded her.

"I **swear**, I'm not lying. I don't know where he is." She pleaded. She wasn't even thinking straight. Peter removed his hand from Landon as it changed into a claw. Stiles eyes widen, but she couldn't move. Peter placed it on her face. Gently a nailed scratched down her face. The gesture was downright terrifying. Tears kept falling from her face.

"Are you sure there is no **other** way? Last chance Stiles." Peter advised her. Then, it clicked. Scott's phone was missing along with Derek. But if she told Peter that she would be betraying Derek again and she really didn't want to do that. But she couldn't let a friend die either. Getting impatient Peter roared at her. This scared her more than anything else.

"Okay, okay. Apparently, the last time Scott saw him was when he tried to kill Jackson. But he didn't because they got ambushed by something or someone. It wasn't until later that Scott realized that his phone was missing."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I think Derek knew, he was going to get caught so he took Scott's phone. It has a GPS tracking device. If on, you could use it to find Derek." Stiles looked at Peter, with tears in her eyes. Peter gave her an impressed look. He stood up as if he were now satisfied with the answer.

"In, that case you're coming with me." He told her simply. He grabbed a hold of her. It was tight and she knew she couldn't get away from him.

"Wait, what about Landon?" Stiles asked.

"Call that Jackson kid to come get him." Peter told her as he dragged her away.

* * *

Scott and Allison were outside by the school buses. As Allison ran ahead of him the rush of déjà vu overcame hi. It reminded him of the night the bus driver was attacked, but he quickly shook it off. There was no way that they were in any danger.

"Scott!" Allison called to from inside a bus. Looking over, he saw her kiss the window.

He was getting ready to make his way inside the bus until two pairs of headlights blinded him. Both blocking his way out. He looked over and saw the panicked look that spread across Allison's face.

Next thing, he knew both vehicles threaten to run him over. Without a thought, Scott quickly jumped into the air and managed to avoid getting crashed, but as he landed on top of the vans, he noticed a look of shock on Allison's face. In one of the bus windows Scott noticed that he had managed to wolf out.


	23. Code Breaker pt 1

**Ladies and gents. I present Part 1 of the season finale of The New Hellmouth! God, really I'm sort glad this is almost over, it has taken over my life completely lol, but don't fret season 2 will be back in May! Actually it'll be the first Friday Updating will stay the same (I hope), but let's not worry about the future just yet. People lives are at stake atm. Enjoy!**

No one was telling her anything. All she knew that her boyfriend was a werewolf and that she had to get out of town for her own safety. But she couldn't help, but think about what Scott had to her at the dance and how she felt about him. Her world was falling apart and no one seemed to be giving her the answers to the questions she had. Not even her own family.

"Are you mad Kate! What if he had killed her?! Why would you go and tell her about the family history." Chris yelled at his Kate. Kate was slightly offended.

"He was chained up and she needed to know."

"It wasn't her time yet and you know it! Why are you even here? What has gotten you so obsessed with finding this Alpha? This just as bad as the Hale fire incident."

"Nothing, you needed help and I jumped at the shot of seeing my niece. Is that so wrong?"

Chris sent her a glare. He wasn't buying it for a second.

"I sent out a lot of requests and you were the one with an **immediate** response. But right now that doesn't matter. I need you to take Allison far away from here and don't come back until I give the all clear, got it?"

"Got it." Kate responded, but she had other ideas.

* * *

Stiles drove her jeep with Peter in the passenger side. Her dress still had a bit of blood on it, but nothing she couldn't pass as her own. However, she couldn't for the life of her stop shaking. She was done with the crying. She was now scared for her life. Especially since Peter refused to have loosen his grip on her.

"If the bite doesn't kill him. He'll be a powerful werewolf. He has the brains for it." Peter told her. Was he seriously trying to make her feel better?

"You forgot to mention part where once a month he'll want to rip my head off. Thanks for adding **another** werewolf to the list of my problems." She said her voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Well there is that."

Stiles pulled into a parking deck at Peter's demand. She parked beside a car that she was pretty sure wasn't his.

"What are we doing here?" She asked.

"You're going to help me track Scott's phone." Peter told her. He popped up the truck and Stiles lets out a scream. In the trunk, was the nurse from the care center and she seemed dead.

"What happened to her?" She should know better than to such a stupid question.

"I got better." Peter told casually. He pulled out the laptop and closed the truck. He yanked Stiles towards it. "Get to work."

"I don't know any of Scott's information." She told him. Stupid thing to do really. In a moment, she found herself face to the trunk with Peter's breath right on her neck. She held back a cry.

"Don't play games with me girl. I'm sure my nephew would be beyond pissed if I kill his mate. I know you know. After all, your Scott's best friend. There's no one in the world he would trust more with sensitive information such as you. And you **will** help because it'll save both Scott and Derek." Peter hissed in her ear.

"Alright alright I'll do it." Stiles caved. Peter lighten his hold on her.

"Stiles I want you to know I'm **not **the bad guy here." Peter reasoned with her. Stiles scuffed.

"Are you serious right now? You turn into a huge ass **monster** with glowing red eyes with sharp teeth and you want me to believe that you're not the bad guy here." She stated with disbelief.

Peter rolled his eyes. She didn't expect an answer nor did she get one. Her hands shook as she typed in Scott's username.

"His username is Allison?" Peter asked in disbelief. Stiles then typed in the password. "His password is **also **Allison?" He gave her an 'unbelievable' look. Peter lets out an annoyed sigh.

"Still want him as part of your pack?" She asked him boldly.

* * *

Jackson did manage to get Landon to the hospital, but it was chaotic. Everyone kept asking him questions he didn't even have the answers to.

Allison managed to get to see how Landon was doing, but what she saw shook her to the core. Her best friend was laying in the hospital bed unconscious.

"Is he going to be okay?" She asked Jackson.

"I don't know. The doctor's say he keeps going into shock, but they managed to stabilize him each time." Jackson informed her. Allison took a step back and left the hospital where Kate waited for her in the car.

"This is what they all do. All of them including Scott. And it's our job to make sure that they wouldn't do it again. So do you want to help catch them?" Kate asked. Allison nodded her head.

"That's my girl." Kate praised her with a smile.

* * *

It took a moment before they were given the location of Scott's phone. It shocked both Stiles and Peter.

"He's at his house? We already looked there and found nothing." Stiles questioned. Peter glanced over at the screen. It was true, that the signal was coming from the house, but it wasn't exactly inside where the signal arose from.

"No, he's **under** it," Peter realized. In the distance Peter heard a wolf's cry, "And I'm not the only one who knows." Stiles tried pulled herself away from Peter, but he still had a grip on her.

"I did what you want. Now let me go." She ordered him. This rewarded her with a small smile.

"I see you haven't lost your ability to challenge a werewolf. But before I do I want to offer you something." Peter told her.

"And what's that?"

Peter began to place her wrist near his mouth. It took a second before Stiles registered what he was offering. She quickly yanked away from him.

"I don't want it."

"Ah, that's what your mouth says, but your heart is telling me otherwise."

"Fine, I don't want it from **you**."

"Derek is lucky to have you." Peter told her as he handed her the keys to the jeep. It wasn't until Peter was gone when she realized that Peter had destroyed her keys. Looked like she was about to have a run ahead of her.

* * *

Scott followed the echoes of Derek's howl into a dark underground facility. Which was weird considering, how it was right by the Hale house.

"Derek!" Scott called out into the darkness.

"Scott! In here." Derek responded. As Scott stepped into the room he noticed Derek all chained up. He just glares at him, which irritates Derek.

"Well, don't just stand there. Get me out of here. I don't know when Kate's coming back. "Derek ordered, but Scott didn't budge.

"Not until you promise me you'll help protect Allison." Scott requested.

"Are you kidding me right now. There are more important things happening right now then your stupid high school crush!"

"I love her and Peter's going to kill her." Scott stated with hesitation.

"You know nothing about love. You're just a child. A stupid naive child."

"Then do it for your sister. Peter lied to you Derek." Scott told him as he held up a flyer. It was a picture of a deer with the spiral on it,the same one Laura showed him before she disappeared. Derek's expression went from anger to shock with a dash of confusion.

"Where did you get that?" He asked him.

"I got it from Deaton. He said someone asked for a copy of it a couple of months ago. It was Peter's nurse. Derek, he lured Laura so he could be the alpha and get his revenge."

Derek said nothing as his gaze dropped. He should've know better. Yet, another death was his fault. When he didn't get a response Scott to leave. There was more thing he could try.

"Then do it for Stiles." Scott told him.

"What?" This caught Derek off guard.

"In some strange way I know you care about her. Do it for her because if Peter has no problem going after your sister he won't have a problem getting to her." Scott responded.

"Did something happen to her?" He hoped to God nothing did.

"I don't know. I saw Peter at the dance and managed to Allison away, but he could have gone-"

Scott heard a chain break. When he turned back around he saw Derek free and rubbing his wrist. There was a pissed off look on his face.

"Let's go." Derek's voice was firm.

* * *

Stiles finally managed to get to the hospital on foot. Of course, she had the unfortunate privilege of running into her dad who demanded to her to tell him everything. She, of course quickly denied saying she had no idea what had happened.

"Where's Scott?" He asked.

"He's not here?"

"No and I've been trying to call his phone and he hasn't been answering."

Stiles then remembered that doesn't have his phone. Crap. Then her dad mentioned how he didn't understand how Landon was related to the arson of the Hale house.

"Of course it had something to do with Derek." She mumbled to herself, but it was loud enough for her dad to hear her. "When did you decide it was arson?"

"We have a key witness and no I will not tell you. I thought you didn't know him?" He father questioned her. **Double** crap.

"I know him a bit." She admitted. She was grateful leave out the mate part. That would've sent her dad over the edge for sure. In fact, if her dad knew any of the things she did, she could guarantee her butt being transferred across the country. That's when her dad grabbed her by the neck and dragged her down the hall.

"Are you kidding me? I could lose my job for this."

"Dad, if you let me help you. There will be a job. Please just trust me on this. Give me something. Anything." She begged him. The Sheriff looked unsure for a moment. After a beat he opened up.

"All I can say is that it was a young woman who should be in jail right now. She had on this weird pendant." The Sheriff told her. This caught Stiles' attention.

"Wait, did you say a pendant?" She asked him.

"Why do I get the feeling you know more than you're letting on?" He asked her.

"Dad any other day, I would **gladly** tell you, but right now I'm just trying to help. Describe it to me." She pleaded. The Sheriff then, described the object and Stiles realized that it fitted exactly like the one Allison had, but Allison was too young at the time to even get involved. That just left one other person.

As she headed her way out the hospital she ran into Jackson who yelled at her.

"What the hell happen to him?" Jackson yelled at her. This angered Stiles.

"Oh, look he does have a heart." Stiles replied voice filled with venom, "Don't get mad at me because you feel guilty. Half of this is still your fault. In fact, I need you to come with me." She told getting him in a grip.

"What for?"

"We're going to find Scott, but I don't have a car at the moment so we're taking yours." She told him. "Now give me the keys."

"You're **not** touching my car."

"Damn it Jackson, give me the keys. If you want to attempt to make things right start by listening to me." She said. Jackson reluctantly gave her the keys.

"Where do you think you two are going?" Chris asked them out of nowhere. **Triple** crap.

* * *

Scott and Derek did manage to get out from the underground and into the Hale house, but they weren't so lucky. As they got closer an arrow flew right into Derek's arm. Scott is shocked and tried to find to the attacker. It's Allison, who then fired another catching Derek in the leg.

"Scott go!" Derek ordered, but he didn't miss Kate's next instruction for the girl. "Now use the grenade arrow." They were in deep trouble. Next thing, they knew both Scott and Derek were blinded by a white light. In panic, Scott tried to get away only to become face to face Allison.

"Allison, why are you doing this?" Scott asked her.

"You lied to me Scott. Out of everyone I thought I could trust I believed you. But you were no different." She told him. She gave him a hard stare.

"I did it to protect you."

"I don't believe that." She replied back. Kate, who watched along the sideline had enough of the teen angst drama.

"Nice shot, Allison. Now that we have captured them. We kill them." Kate told her. Allison looked over at her in shock.

"I thought you said we were just going to **catch** them?"

Kate replied by saying "We did that, now we kill them". To prove her point she shot Derek with a gun. It didn't kill him, but it did hurt. Kate, urged Allison to do the same, but Allison didn't move.

"Oh, great I know that look. It's the 'You gotta do it yourself' look. Fine by me." As Kate aimed her gun at Scott, Chris appeared. He too had his gun only it was pointed at Kate.

"That's enough Kate." He told her.

* * *

When Jackson and Stiles made it the Hale house it was obvious that tensions were high. There was a stand-off happening, but Stiles couldn't tell between who. Stiles did notice that Derek was injured on the ground. She ran over to him, but Jackson stayed behind. When she got to him she pulled him into her arms.

"Derek?" She whispered his name.

"I'm fine." He responded. He looked at her.

"You don't look fine." Stiles told him.

"I'm healing. Please tell me you had some kind of a plan."

"Aside from saving your werewolf ass again. No."

"How typical." He told her. This got him a smile laugh. It wasn't until they heard a cock of a gun did Stiles realize what was happening. She turned her attention toward the stand-off and witnessed it between Chris and Kate. She did noticed Scott though, who had a gun pointed at him. She wasn't surprised that it was Kate that held the gun. She was about to moved when Derek stopped her.

"Don't even **think** about it." Derek told her.

"There is no proof that Scott has killed anyone, but you on the other hand. That's a different story." Chris told Kate. Kate didn't flatter though.

"I did what I had to do."

"You **broke** the code." He stated. At the hospital Stiles had told him how she knew about the code and that one of hunters had broken the code. When she gave him the description of the suspect, Chris realized it was Kate and suddenly everything began to make sense. "No one asked you to murder **innocent** people or werewolves. Now drop the gun so we can end this madness."

"I don't think so. I came here to finish what I started." She responded her gun at Scott.

Just as she was about to shoot something big appeared and began to circle them. It let out a roaring sounding. Peter had arrived.


	24. Code Breaker pt 2

**And for the finale! Remember season 2 begins May 2****nd****, who knows I may just start it next week, but no promises alright? Enjoy!**

Peter ran around them making a circle. Scott instantly stood by Allison's side as Derek did the same for Stiles. No one could see what was going on. All they were able to get was Chris getting knocked down on the ground along with Scott and Derek, but it's Kate who is being dragged into the house. Stupidly Allison goes to try and rescue her and Stiles followed behind. But they were too late. Peter had Kate in the middle of the living room with his claws around her neck. His face was something sinister.

"This is the place that has haunted my dreams for the past six years. The place where you murdered my family. Now I'm going to give you a chance to apologize and **maybe** I'll let you go. Apologize for burning my family and home." Peter ordered.

Both Stiles and Allison stood in shock. Unsure what to do. If they both tried to stop him, they were good as dead.

"I'm sorry." Kate whimpered to the house as she looked at Allison. A part of Allison shattered as Peter slashed his claws across Kate's throat. Peter looked at them in the eyes.

"I don't know about you two, but that didn't **sound** sincere enough." He told them. Peter dropped Kate's body as if it were nothing and then walked his way towards the girls.

"Allison, we need to go." Stiles told her tugging her along, but Allison couldn't move. She couldn't understand what was happening. Stiles couldn't leave her there.

"Allison we have to get out of here!" Stiles yelled at her. Just as Peter was about to reach for Allison both Scott and Derek appeared managed to knock Peter aside. It was upon impact that Peter began to shift again.

"Go!" They both told them. It seemed to snap Allison out of her trance and Stiles pulled her and managed them to outside. The fighting sounds could be heard from the outside.

* * *

Once outside Allison armed herself with her bow as Chris did the same only with a gun. The sounds of punches and bodies being thrown filled the air. It only last a second, until the air was filled with silence. That's when two bodies flew through the window. One was Scott, while the other was a huge werewolf. The Alpha. It threw Scott to the side as if he were a doll and made his way to Stiles and Allison. Chris attempted to shoot him, but it didn't seem like the bullets had an affect on him. Allison was still frozen in shock. As Peter got closer Stiles realized he was going after Allison. She shoved Allison out the way and was grabbed by her arm, which Peter twisted it around.

"Jackson now!" Stiles struggled to say at the pressure of Peter's grip. Jackson, who had been watching and processing the scene, threw a Molotov cocktail at the Alpha, only to have it be caught by Peter's other claw. Peter lets out a wolfish laugh and a mighty roar.

"Shit." Jackson commented.

"Allison your bow!" Scott called to her.

"What if I hurt Stiles?" She asked him.

"Allison for the love of all things holy just shoot! I'll be fine." Stiles told her. Allison steadily aimed her bow to the concoction. As, she let go of her bow, it hit with perfect aim. Upon impact it exploded and Peter was on fire. He let out a howl and released Stiles. The teens and watched as the burning Alpha shifted back into his human form. He fell to the ground.

Scott rushed over to see if they are alright, but he was still in wolf-form.

"I'm fine." Stiles managed rubbing her arm. Scott's attention turned to Allison, who threw herself into his arms and kissed him. It resulted to him turning back into his human form.

"Why did you do that?" He asked confused.

"Because I love you."

Derek, then appeared from the house. He made his way over to Stiles and gripped her into a tight hug.

"I'm alright." She assured him. He placed his hand on her cheek and noticed the scratch on her face. He lets out a growl. Peter was going to pay for what he did.

"Calm down, it's a scratch. It'll heal." She told him, but that didn't stop him from making his way over to Peter's fallen body. Peter was still mumbling incoherent sentences. Derek raised a claw.

"Derek, wait. The cure!" Scott called to him. Derek turned his attention toward Scott, his face unreadable.

"I lied." He said simply as he slashed Peter's throat. As he turned back towards them his eyes flashed red. "**I'm** the Alpha now."

* * *

Stiles and Scott returned to the hospital and managed to sneak into Landon's room. They both noticed how he wasn't a werewolf because his wound isn't healing. But he wasn't dead either.

"What's happening to him?" Stiles asked Scott.

"I have no idea." He replied.

Jackson went to see Derek and again asked for the bite, to which Derek happily obliged.

Allison's parents had a hushed conversation about how Victoria had alerted other what happened.

"Was it necessary?" Chris asked her. Victoria looked at him with strong eyes.

"I'm not letting her take the fall for what happened. They'll pay." She told him.

"What about Allison?"

"She needs to begin her training."

They weren't aware that Allison and Scott were on the roof looking at moon as they shared a kiss. Allison agreed to get back with Scott with the rule of nothing, but honesty between them. Scott, of course agreed.

* * *

Stiles made it home. As she headed to her room she noticed her dad asleep with a bottle of whiskey. No doubt, he wasn't going to remember that she owned him an explanation. But he deserved it they got Kate, despite her being dead, and solved the arson investigation.

Once in her room she threw herself on her bed and lets a muffled groan between her sheets. Saying she was exhausted would have been an understatement.

"I like that dress on you." A voice came from the dark. Quickly, Stiles grabbed her bat that stood beside her bed and turned to see the intruder of her bedroom. Glowing red eyes looked at her. Stiles was about to swing, when an arm caught the bat and Derek stepped out of the shadows.

"God, now I know how Melissa and Scott felt." She said as her heart slowed down. Derek pulled the bat out of her hand and pulled her close to him. Her arms wrapped around him automatically. She felt a tug and realized that Derek had opened the link again.

"Are you insane? My dad is **downstairs**." She whispered as she smacked his arm.

"He's asleep." Derek noted.

"And that makes it okay." She questioned. Derek didn't reply, but his gaze fell onto the scar again. He gently rubbed down her face. His face clenched.

"Hey, I already told you it's okay. Besides it's not deep enough to turn me." She told him. Derek looked at her with shock.

"How do you know?"

"Google."

"Still, I should've protected you. As your mate I'm supposed to."

"And as **yours** it's my job as well. It's a **two**-way street Derek."

"You're so stubborn."

"Tell me something I don't know."

He leaned over and kissed her. It was sweet, tender, and something of what she felt loving. Stiles knew she was falling in love with him against all her better judgment, but she knew it was too early to say anything. Besides they had a shit ton of things to work on if their soul-bond was going to survive.


End file.
